Gravity
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: HIATUS Opostos, sempre. Estou no lado branco, você no negro. Me acerte pelo meu lado bom. Estou no lado fino e frágil, você no grosso e seguro. Me acerte pelo meu lado ruim. – Slash. Harry x Draco. PósHBP. AU em relação a DH.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** Gravity  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_. AU em relação ao sétimo livro, _Deathly Hallows_..

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gravity**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 1**

Sobressaltou-se no meio de seu sono, ouvindo leves pancadas. Confuso, percorreu os olhos sonolentos pelo lugar, se perguntando onde estava. Ajeitou os óculos que haviam escorregado pelo nariz, suspirando resignado. Havia adormecido de novo ali, na biblioteca.

Endireitou-se na cadeira, sentindo seus músculos protestarem de dor. Ouviu novamente as pancadas, dessa vez mais forte, moveu a cabeça em busca da origem do som, deparando-se com uma vidraça embaçada. Uma coruja bicava impacientemente o vidro. Abriu a janela, em instantes levando o dedo a boca gemendo, o animal nervoso o havia bicado. Fitou ameaçadoramente a pequena coruja, não se demorando em retirar o pergaminho preso à patinha.

Leu o remetente enquanto a ansiosa ave fazia um vôo rasante para fora antes que cerrasse a janela e passasse a tranca. A carta era dos gêmeos Weasley, Fred e George. Voltou para a mesa, jogando a carta sem abrir sobre um montinho com várias delas. Cartas de Hermione, de Ron, de Gina... Cartas que nos seus seis anos como bruxo o haviam confortado, lhe dado forças e o feito sorrir, enquanto permanecia o verão trancado no quarto de brinquedos de Duda na casa dos Dursley.

Não haveria cartas de Hogwarts aquele ano, a lista de material e livros, o trio não iria ao Beco Diagonal comprar suas novas vestes e se preparar pra o último ano letivo. Não haveria o Expresso de Hogwarts, a plataforma nove e meia, o reencontro dos colegas grifinórios nem a recepção dos novos alunos. Não haveria Dumbledore saudando os jovens bruxos.

Não haveria sonserinos arrogantes a zombar das outras casas...

Afundou-se na cadeira onde havia adormecido pela terceira vez naquela semana, encarando a bagunça que se instalara na mesa e nas prateleiras de livros. Semicerrou os olhos verdes, sentindo uma dorzinha de cabeça piorar quando um som estridente de panelas batendo umas nas outras veio da cozinha. Foi seguido de um resmungo mal-humorado, que adivinhou ser de Monstro, o elfo deveria estar preparando seu café da manhã. Era mais fácil acreditar que estava destruindo a cozinha dos Black.

Seus últimos dias com os Dursley haviam sido os piores de seus dezesseis anos, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer. Não tinha mais a mínima paciência de agüentar as acusações calado e de se segurar para não receber mais delas, pois antes ele tinha um motivo.

Sinceramente, não se importava mais nem um pouco com a proibição do uso de magia fora da escola e em trouxas. Mas não havia mais graça em ameaçar os tios ou fazer Duda dançar ao poder do _tarantallegra_.

_Proteção_. Soltou uma risada amarga, o que aquela proteção havia lhe custado?

No dia em que completara dezessete anos já tinha sua mala feita, e assim que a manhã chegara voara em direção da porta com seus pertences e Edwiges em sua gaiola. Antes que o tio Valter tivesse o prazer de impedi-lo, estendeu um documento do Ministério da Magia, onde dizia que ele havia atingido a maioridade. Não seriam mais responsáveis pelo sobrinho odiado.

Foi-se sob os olhares estupefatos de tio Valter, tia Petúnia e do primo Duda. "Para nunca mais, eu espero".

Sim, ele morria de saudades d_'A Toca_, da comida da Sra. Weasley, dos irmãos ruivos, dos dois melhores amigos e da _ex_-namorada.

Mas foi para o Largo Grimmauld número 12 que se dirigiu, ao tomar o Nôitibus, depois de perambular a esmo por Londres, ignorando solenemente os olhares curiosos dos trouxas em direção a sua coruja. Mirou sem muito entusiasmo a fachada da mansão dos Black. Não lhe agradava ter de ficar ali, na moradia dos parentes de Bellatrix Lestrange, na antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix. Mas fora a única coisa que seu padrinho havia lhe deixado, afinal.

Isso fora há uma semana, e agora era apenas ele e o elfo doméstico. Numa convivência mais de tolerância mútua do que a de mestre e servo. Mas não estava de todo sozinho, obviamente a Ordem providenciara para que o vigiassem de perto, alternando aurores para que lhe fizessem companhia. Certas vezes era Tonks, sua juba mais rosa do que nunca, outras o esquisito Alastor Moody, mas geralmente era seu ex-professor Remus Lupin.

Estava muito agradecido pela sua companhia, fora o melhor amigo de seus pais e de Sirius. Parecia compreendê-lo, uma vez que perdera as mesmas pessoas queridas. Mas o lobisomem aparentava estar bem melhor que ele, certamente a causa era a metamorfomaga louquinha.

O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu havia decidido afastar todos de si, era melhor sofrer por estar sozinho e sem amigos que sofrer a perda de um deles. Não agüentava mais, não agüentaria mais. Aquilo haveria de acabar.

Recusava todos os convites dos amigos, das férias n_'A Toca_, da ida a um campeonato de quadribol, de visitas ao Beco Diagonal, da loja de Fred e Jorge. E ao invés de se sentir aliviado com a sensação de estar fazendo a coisa certa, sentia-se o pior possível. Jogado em um canto de Londres, entre relíquias empoeiradas, quadros de estranhos que o olhavam de forma acusatória e na companhia de um elfo que a toda hora resmungava de descontentamento na sua orelha. Estava a ponto de se juntar a ele nas lamúrias sem fim.

Antes que isso acontecesse, passou a revirar a biblioteca dos Black, apreciando o acervo de feitiços que continha. Pelo menos o que Sírius não havia jogado fora, que o elfo não tivesse escondido ou o que maldito do Mundungo Fletcher não havia roubado. Talvez pudesse passar o tempo testando-os em Monstro.

Então descobriu os álbuns de fotos da família, sentindo-se satisfeito ao achar algumas imagens do jovem Sirius escondidas. Como se a rabugenta Sra. Black no fundo ainda tivesse esperanças de que o filho rebelde se emendasse e voltasse para eles. Admirava a figura do charmoso e bem humorado herdeiro, muitas vezes o achava com ar entediado e contrariado em fotos com a família, lançando um olhar aborrecido e bufando. Em certas fotos em uma guerrinha de cutucões com o irmão, Regulus.

Em uma fez uma careta, encontrando as irmãs Black. A morena tinha um sorriso malicioso adornando os lábios, algo que parecia acompanhar-lhe desde o nascimento. A irmã ao seu lado tinha um cabelo loiro e liso impecavelmente escovado, que jogava para trás do ombro, em um gracejo. Tinha um ar arrogante, erguendo as finas sobrancelhas. Idêntico a ele...

Bellatrix e Narcisa. Trincou os dentes, a fúria subindo em seu peito. Vingaria, todos eles. Enfrentaria de frente os assassinos deles, pegaria Bellatrix, Snape e Voldemort.

Tirou a foto das irmãs do meio das cartas e começou a observar com muita atenção os traços da loira. Um novo barulho o fez pular da cadeira, mas dessa vez era só a porta da frente. Na mesma hora o quadro da Sra. Black despertou, gritando uma série de xingamentos que ele nem sabia que existiam.

Lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e gritou _Silencio_, apontando a varinha para a boca pintada da mulher inconveniente. Logo os únicos sons eram os resmungos de Monstro e seus passos em direção à entrada. Hesitou antes de girar a maçaneta, rolando os olhos ao lembrar das recomendações do Ministério.

- Senha?

- Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom! – soou uma voz forçadamente séria do outro lado.

Harry riu, destrancando a porta e abrindo-a. Abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, vendo Lupin tirar seu chapéu e cumprimentá-lo com um aceno de cabeça. Afastou-se, abrindo passagem para o lobisomem. O homem passou cauteloso pelo quadro, franzindo o cenho ao ver a velha mulher mover furiosamente sua boca, mas sem emitir som. O garoto sorriu sonsamente, fechando a cortina na frente da pintura.

- Creio que usei o feitiço com mais raiva que devia. – deu de ombros.

Seguiu o garoto até a sala, vendo-o pegar a capa e ajeitá-la sobre os ombros, levantando a sobrancelha ao observá-lo arrumar o cabelo que despontava para todos os lados. Harry percebeu sua confusão e apressou-se a explicar.

- Não agüento ficar aqui dentro nem mais um dia, comendo o que esse elfo faz. – disse entre dentes e acenou a cabeça na direção da cozinha.

Lupin soltou uma risada que não ouvia há tempos e cruzou os braços, olhando-o com um ar divertido. Harry sorriu abertamente, metendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

- Ah, então decidiu finalmente sair? Pena que seus amigos não estão aqui para nos acompanhar. - murmurou Lupin, soando um tanto melancólico.

Então se aproximou da lareira e pegou um punhado de pó de flu. Disse em alto e bom som as palavras _Caldeirão Furado_, jogando o pó e desaparecendo. Harry imitou-o, surgindo logo depois ao seu lado no familiar bar sujo e escuro.

Remus deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do jovem que já tinha quase sua altura, e que logo deveria ultrapassá-lo. Apontou para uma mesa vazia e seguiram até lá. Em poucos segundos, Tom estava do lado deles, cumprimentando-os e anotando seus pedidos.

O garoto percorreu os olhos pelo lugar, achando-o mais vazio do que costumava ser. Não era de surpreender, uma vez que os Comensais da Morte e seu Lord estavam à solta, espalhando terror. E com a morte de Dumbledore o pânico crescera, queria saber como estava em Hogsmeade. Os bruxos não saíam de suas casas, seus filhos não voltariam a Hogwarts. A escola não era mais um lugar seguro, uma vez que os Comensais conseguiram invadi-la meses atrás.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando duas cervejas amanteigadas foram depositadas na mesa. Tomou um bom gole da garrafa, sentindo o líquido descer pela garganta, depois estalou a língua.

- Estava com saudades disso.

- Aposto que sim. - o lobisomem riu.

Harry apoiou os cotovelos na madeira, olhando-o com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, vendo-o bebericar também da garrafa. Apoiou o queixo nas costas das mãos, inclinando-se na sua direção e dirigindo-lhe um sorriso maroto.

- Como está Tonks?

O homem engasgou, tossindo sonoramente e corando. Piscou várias vezes, arregalando os olhos para o garoto, começando a gaguejar, por um momento achou que James havia voltado. O outro sentiu que podia explodir na gargalhada com a visão que tinha, mas conteve-se, não era justo. Viu-o olhar ao redor aborrecido, haviam chamado a atenção das pessoas. E então lançou um olhar nervoso para Harry.

- Engraçadinho, diga-me você! Tonks esteve na mansão dias atrás!

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, professor! Eu sei que estão saindo – disse com calma, dando mais um gole da cerveja – Tonks ficou o tempo todo tagarelando sobre e mudando o estilo e cor do cabelo, perguntando qual era seu tipo. Me deixou até tonto. – revirou os olhos de forma dramática.

Gostaria de saber se a metamorfomaga havia aceitado a sugestão de usar o cabelo comprido e negro. E se sim, adoraria ver a cara do Lupin quando visse o novo visual. Reprimiu o riso dando mais um gole da cerveja.

- Bom, digamos que estamos saindo, sim – cruzou os braços, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça – É, é uma boa moça – pigarreou – Mas duvido que Sirius aprovaria – fez um muxoxo – Digo, ela era sua prima.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio entre eles. Harry deu alguns tapinhas no braço do lobisomem.

- Não se preocupe, creio que aprovaria.

- Você não estava namorando a caçula dos Weasley?

Imaginava que iriam mudar de assunto, mas não esperava que seguisse logo por aquele viés.

- Namorar não é a palavra. – murmurou amargo – Não chegamos a isso.

- Harry... Por que está se afastando de seus amigos? Tonks diz que tem cartas empilhadas deles, mas não as responde.

- Não quero que se machuquem por minha causa. – desviou o olhar, incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

- James, Sirius e... Peter – hesitou antes de falar o nome do último – se arriscaram por mim. Acredito que eles fariam o mesmo por você, Harry.

- Mas eu não quero que se arrisquem por mim! – se exaltou, encarando-o e fazendo alguns olhares voltarem para a mesa deles.

Tom chegou trazendo a refeição deles, e logo os bruxos voltaram suas atenções para suas próprias atividades. Uma mulher desceu as escadas, vinda provavelmente dos quartos que o Caldeirão Furado alugava. Usava uma capa de veludo verde escuro, o capuz cobrindo o rosto de tal forma que apenas se via o queixo pálido e um punhado de cabelo loiro que ficara para fora dele, descendo liso sobre o colo.

Harry correu os olhos rapidamente pela figura, distraidamente, e então se ocupou a comer, o que Remus já fazia. Agradeceu mentalmente que não voltarem ao assunto que ele mesmo conduzira, mas não queria passar o resto da manhã sem conversar com o lobisomem. Pigarreou, fazendo-o levantar os olhos do prato para si.

- Andei lendo o _Profeta Vespertino_, segundo eles os Comensais estão intensificando os ataques a capitais trouxas?

- Sim, é verdade. – acenou a cabeça – O Ministério da Magia está tendo problemas em apagar a memória dos trouxas. São muitos os ataques à luz do dia, e acabam sendo transmitidos ao vivo pela televisão. Como explicar, por exemplo, por que seus carros estão voando?

"Os aurores andam tão ocupados, que temo que o mundo bruxo esteja desprotegido mais do que deveria".

Suspirou por fim, a expressão pesarosa tomando conta do rosto agradável do lobisomem. Harry grunhiu, esfregando a cicatriz na testa, sentindo o ódio em seu peito aflorar mais uma vez.

- Se pelo menos eu pudesse me tornar um auror, ir com vocês caçar esses malditos! Mas nem ao menos poderemos prestar os NIEMs esse ano.

- Não, Harry! Você é o alvo principal, não deve se expor!

- Estou cansado de ser protegido e ficar parado, sem fazer nada! Pessoas morrem enquanto não o enfrento!

Instintivamente meteu a mão no bolso, apertando o metal frio do colar. Mantinha guardado consigo desde que haviam ido até aquela caverna horrível, desde que Dumbledore havia morrido. Para nada.

Precisava continuar o que começaram juntos, tinha de ir procurar os horcruxes restantes. Antes de enfrentá-lo cara a cara para uma última batalha. Era o único jeito, segundo o falecido bruxo, destruir as partes de sua alma, para que não houvesse chances de sobrevivência para o Lorde das Trevas.

Mas por onde começar? Os últimos acontecimentos davam voltas e mais voltas na sua cabeça. E antes prometera a si mesmo visitar o túmulo dos pais, em Godric's Hollow, mas não se sentia pronto ainda.

- Há mais coisas sobre os comensais que o "Profeta" não divulgou? – murmurou, voltando a dar uma garfada na omelete.

- Bem... – hesitou, fazendo com que o outro o olhasse com curiosidade – Não sei se é bom contar-lhe. – viu o jovem fazer uma cara exasperada – A fonte não é de todo confiável. – olhando para os lados, inclinou-se na mesa e falou baixo – É sobre aquele filho dos Malfoy.

- _Draco_? – disse em um gemido estrangulado, pronunciando o nome em um tom suficientemente alto pra que a mulher sentada próxima a eles erguesse o rosto, descobrindo mais o rosto por sob o capuz escuro.

- Sim. – fez um gesto para que falasse baixo – Parece que os Comensais não estão satisfeitos com ele, compreensível já que, como você mesmo afirmou, não foi capaz de matar Dumbledore.

- Por Merlin, ele tinha só dezesseis anos. – murmurou, um tanto indignado.

- Dizem que além do Ministério, o herdeiro dos Malfoy também está sendo caçado pelos companheiros de seu pai.

- O Ministério...? – a confusão tomou conta do jovem.

- Oras, ele acabou fugindo com Snape e os Comensais que atacaram Hogwarts, não? – ergueu os ombros – Está sendo procurado tanto quanto eles. A mansão e Narcisa são vigiadas dia e noite.

Caçado? Seus pensamentos voltaram à fatídica noite, sentindo pena do medo que tomara conta do sonserino loiro. Nos dias seguintes pensara nas vezes que seguira Draco no último ano para pegá-lo fazendo algo comprometedor. Provar que estava certo em acreditar que estava trabalhando a serviço de Voldemort.

O ar cansado e abatido que cobria o rosto pálido, não se ocupando mais em importunar o arquiinimigo da escola e seus amigos. O dia em que o vira chorar de desespero... e quase o matara. Ele não era um assassino. Podia ser arrogante, insuportável, odioso, mas não era como seu pai.

Onde estaria agora? Se fosse verdade o que Remus havia lhe contado onde estaria escondido? Apertou os punhos sobre a mesa. Snape estaria ajudando-o?

O sino da porta do bar soou, indicando que alguém entrara naquele instante. Isso fez com que Harry levantasse os olhos. Ofegou e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Olhos azul acinzentados, duros e frios emoldurados por fios de um loiro quase branco, encararam de volta seus olhos verdes.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Fevereiro/2006**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** Gravity  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_. AU em relação ao sétimo livro, _Deathly Hallows_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gravity**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Seus olhos permaneceram presos por longos segundos, mas para Harry pareceram horas. O contato foi quebrado quando os olhos cinzentos se desviaram, olhando para cima. O garoto piscou, como se acordando de um transe. Um rapaz alto e moreno, que acabara de entrar no _Caldeirão Furado_, aproximou-se da mesa da mulher. Esta sorriu para ele, cumprimentando-o.

Seria sua imaginação lhe pregando peças? Ele jurava que um segundo atrás havia visto dois pares de olhos prateados e cabelos quase brancos. Mas não. A mulher – que na verdade era uma garota que aparentava ter dezoito ou dezenove anos – realmente era loira, mas o tom puxava para um castanho mel. Os olhos eram azuis, mas de um tom vivo.

Remus que até aquele instante estava entretido em comer, franziu o cenho, vendo o olhar perdido de Harry. Seguiu seu olhar e virou-se para trás, a tempo de flagrar o jovem rapaz que acabara de adentrar segurar as mãos da garota de capa verde. Ela pareceu um pouco incomodada com o gesto, em um sorriso que lhe parecia ser forçado.

O lobisomem virou-se novamente para o garoto, vendo-o ficar um pouco corado e embaraçado, baixando os olhos rapidamente. Conhecia a garota na mesa perto deles, ou simplesmente havia gostado do que vira? Sorriu malicioso, Harry ficou mais vermelho e se apressou a explicar, gaguejando um pouco.

- Não é o que está pensando! – baixou a voz e inclinou-se na mesa – É que... ela me lembrou alguém.

- Mesmo? – o imitou, achando aquilo divertido – Ela é jovem, não poderia ser alguém da escola?

Harry abriu a boca para negar e dizer quem achava que tinha visto, mas desistiu. Podia ser paranóia sua.

- Pode ser...

Balbuciou voltando a sua posição e terminando seu café-da-manhã. Mas sem evitar dar olhadas furtivas para a mesa próxima.

**oOo**

Em mais uma manhã, Harry vestia sua capa para sair. Na cozinha, Monstro resmungava sobre ter de preparar café para ninguém comer. O caso era que andava indo muito para o _Caldeirão Furado_, fazendo suas refeições por lá. Remus havia considerado aquilo um avanço, mas ainda não se aventurara a visitar o Beco Diagonal.

Tinha medo de encontrar o lugar mais vazio e abandonado que na vez que viera comprar seu material de escola no sexto ano. Como Fred e Jorge estariam se saindo com os negócios, em um tempo daqueles de guerra?

Harry olhou para a bagunça em que se encontrava a biblioteca, onde passava a maior parte do tempo na casa. Livros empilhados pelo chão, abertos, fechados, fotos que se movimentavam ocupavam a mesa.

Ele tinha um motivo para ir ao bar-hospedaria de bruxos. Pegou uma foto no meio das outras, observando a figura se mexer no pedaço de papel mágico.

Aquela garota no bar o intrigava. Não era bonita, bom, não era excepcionalmente bonita. Tinha algum encanto, mas era do tipo que você não prestaria atenção à primeira vista. Mas lhe era terrivelmente familiar, talvez fosse de Hogwarts, o rosto do rapaz também lhe parecia conhecido. Mas ela lembrava-lhe de um jeito diferente.

Passou a freqüentar o Caldeirão, percebendo que a garota loira tomava seu café-da-manhã praticamente todos os dias fora de seu quarto. E o tal rapaz moreno a acompanhava quase todos esses dias.

Harry se pegava observando os movimentos da moça, recordando os das fotos e os dele. Sua aparência poderia ser completamente diferente, mas os gestos eram diabolicamente parecidos. O sorriso de canto dos lábios, o jeito que passava os dedos pelos cabelos, o modo com que cerrava os olhos. A voz arrastada...

Pegou um punhado de pó de flu e jogou na lareira, dizendo seu destino. Novamente, naquele lugar parecia que só sobraram os velhos bruxos, que se recusavam a sair dali como se já fizessem parte da decoração sombria do bar. Duplas deles jogavam xadrez e soltavam fumaça de seus charutos.

Ao se aproximar da escada, quase trombou com alguém. Ia proferir suas desculpas, mas logo elas ficaram presas na sua garganta, sentindo suas faces corarem. A garota com sua sempre capa de veludo verde escuro o encarou de cenho franzido, uma expressão de divertimento estampada no rosto feminino. O sorriso sarcástico de canto dos lábios, _aquele sorriso_!

Pigarreou e piscou algumas vezes, recompondo-se.

- Bom dia.

Não respondeu de imediato, primeiro deu-lhe uma olhada analítica. Harry sentiu-se incomodado, seu olhar parou na cicatriz na testa. Deveria estar acostumado com pessoas tendo seus olhares atraídos para ela, adivinhando ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas não estava com aquele. Então lhe respondeu com a voz arrastada.

- Bom dia.

Com um movimento da capa, ela se afastou como se fosse nada, indo para sua costumeira mesa. Harry soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões, se dirigindo para o balcão. Não demorou a que o companheiro da moça chegasse, como se fosse algo sincronizado. A refeição e a conversa dos dois não chegavam a demorar mais que uma hora.

Tom, o dono do bar, limpava um copo, quando percebeu para onde Harry olhava. Soltou uma risada cúmplice, atraindo a atenção do garoto. Apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e se aproximou dele.

- Eu o vejo todo dia aqui, jovem Potter. Poderia ser que está interessado na mocinha? – fez um movimento discreto com a cabeça.

- Bom, um pouco... – esforçou-se para não corar, deveria tirar algumas informações dele – Está hospedada aqui?

- Sim, sim. Registrou-se pouco menos de um mês. Disse que seria mais fácil ficar perto de Gringotes. Seu nome é Sofia Andriev. Toma seu café aqui em baixo, o rapaz ali – apontou para o jovem sentado junto a ela – a visita quase sempre. Mas passa o resto do dia trancada no quarto, pede que as demais refeições sejam servidas lá. Sai algumas vezes para o Beco Diagonal, ou presumo que é lá que vai quando sai.

O homem se afastou indo atender outro cliente. Pouco tempo depois, Tonks chegou e sentou-se animada do seu lado. Arregalou os olhos, ela estava usando mesmo o cabelo comprido e preto. Mas o que o espantou mais foi ver os olhos cinza. Aquilo não fora o que ele havia sugerido. Remus então... _Oh, Merlin_.

Tomou um gole do suco de abóbora que havia pedido antes, tentando disfarçar sua surpresa. Em tom animado, a auror pediu sua refeição. Então se virou para ele, com um enorme sorriso.

- Muito bem, porque pediu que o encontrasse aqui? Eu iria à mansão hoje de qualquer maneira!

- Apenas observe o casal na mesa à esquerda, discretamente. – sussurrou com sua boca encostada no copo.

Tonks o fez, observando a garota loira e o rapaz alto. Seus olhos passearam rápido pelas duas figuras, a garota parecia aborrecida com alguma coisa que o outro falara. Mas não pode ouvir. Então se virou para Harry e ergueu os ombros, em uma muda pergunta do porque fazer aquilo.

- Te explico quando chegarmos em casa.

**oOo**

Assim que voltaram à mansão dos Black, Harry a levou até a biblioteca. A mulher assobiou, aquele lugar parecia ter sido revirado do avesso. O garoto parecia um tanto atarantado.

Ele revirou as fotos em cima da mesa e pegou uma, dando a ela. Tonks sorriu notando a figura infantil da própria mãe, Andrômeda, mas logo fez uma careta de desgosto reconhecendo as duas outras crianças junto dela. Narcisa e Bellatrix. Harry a olhou com ansiedade.

- Tonks, por um acaso sabe se Narcisa Malfoy é uma metamorfomaga, como você?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas negras, olhando-o confusa. Onde ele queria chegar? Olhou para cima, como se fazendo uma busca mental nas suas memórias.

- Não... Não creio que ela seja. Mamãe dizia que Narcisa não era uma boa aluna de transfiguração. Por quê?

- Observou bem a garota no bar, a de capa esverdeada?

- Sim... – sua expressão era de exasperação – Acha que... Harry! Bem que Remus disse andavas muito interessado por uma garota! Mas isso?

- Tenho minhas razões para acreditar que possa ser ela.

- E porque acha que é ela? Já a viu muitas vezes para ter essa suspeita?

- Oh... – remexeu-se incomodado – Na verdade só duas vezes. – balbuciou, a mulher cruzou os braços – Mas Malfoy é muito parecido com ela!

- Bem, é um tanto difícil. A mansão dos Malfoy é vigiada dia e noite, e a mulher está péssima, Harry. Primeiro ela teve seu marido preso, e agora seu filho é procurado pelo Ministério. Dizem que a mulher parece um fantasma vivo. Seu rosto está magro e seu cabelo mal cuidado.

Cruzou os braços erguendo uma sobrancelha, o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, sem se convencer.

- Harry, é preciso uma licença do Ministério para ser um metamorfomago, todos são registrados. Posso tentar ver se o nome dela consta.

- Como os animagos? – suspirou – Mas Sirius e meu pai não eram registrados. E se ela for o mesmo caso?

- Bom, mas não custa tentar. – ergueu ligeiramente seus ombros.

- Obrigado. Poderia investigar o nome dela e o rapaz que estava lá?

- Podem implicar comigo se me virem investigando gente assim, Harry!

- Por favor? – juntou as mãos, seus olhos suplicantes.

Tonks fez uma careta para ele, mas por fim suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. O garoto quase faltou pular e a abraçar.

**oOo**

Remexia-se impaciente na cadeira, olhando a cada minuto para lareira ou apurando os ouvidos. Mas só o que ouvia eram os resmungos do elfo. Os dias seguintes quem viera fora Moody, sem sinal de Remus, ou de Tonks com alguma pista.

Ouvira entediado o auror contar os velhos tempos, da guerra de anos atrás, antes de Voldemort desaparecer. Ainda que gostasse muito de ouvir sobre seus pais e Sirius, aquela conversa acabava sendo depressiva demais. E o bruxo não parecia perceber o desconforto de Potter quando contava certos detalhes.

Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, voltando a pensar na garota do Caldeirão Furado. Hermione diria que ele estava obcecado, assim como dissera quando acompanhava todos os movimentos de Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts no sexto ano.

Lembrava-lhe de forma assustadora. Mas não podia ser ele, havia descartado essa idéia uma vez que o sonserino era um fugitivo dos dois lados. Não se exporia assim estando no Beco Diagonal, visitando Gringotes para tirar dinheiro e se hospedar no Caldeirão Furado, onde volta e meia havia aurores se hospedando e tomando suas refeições. Mesmo usando uma poção polissuco.

Pensara então na mãe dele. Não a conhecia bem, só a havia visto duas vezes, uma em um campeonato de quadribol e outra com Draco no ano anterior, comprando as novas vestes do filho. Era tão arrogante quanto, era uma possibilidade.

Ou poderia ser peças da sua mente. Mas Ron e Mione não haviam dito o mesmo sobre sua suspeitas sobre o sonserino? E no fim ele estava certo sobre elas. Muito bem, não ia fraquejar.

A campainha tocou e a pintura da Sra Black novamente começou a gritar. Ignorou o quadro e correu para a porta, mandando a senha às favas. Monstro que estava a meio caminho de atender a porta, se virou reclamando sobre nem poder atender a porta podia.

Abriu um enorme sorriso, abrindo espaço para Tonks entrar com alguns rolos de pergaminho nas mãos. Foi até a biblioteca seguida de Harry, despejando-os na mesa.

- Não diga a Remus e a Moody que estou fazendo isso. – olhou-o séria, e o garoto acenou energicamente com a cabeça – Primeiro. Realmente, não existem registros de que Narcisa Malfoy seja uma metamorfomaga ou coisa parecida.

- O que quer dizer nada. – Harry cruzou os braços.

- Perguntei no Ministério, Harry, e acredite, eles não perdem um passo que ela dá.

- Não poderia ter trocado de aparência com alguém? Usado polissuco.

- Talvez. – franziu as sobrancelhas ainda negras como o cabelo – Mas é uma poção que dura apenas uma hora. E Narcisa raramente recebe visitas.

Harry cruzou os braços e se recostou na cadeira, bufando inconformado.

- E sobre o casal no bar. O garoto é Gary Willians, ele era estudante de Hogwarts, da casa _Lufa-Lufa_. Estava no último ano, não pode se formar porque fecharam a escola.

- Por isso o achei vagamente familiar, devo tê-lo visto. – coçou ligeiramente a testa, embaraçado – Eu não prestava muita atenção aos alunos de outras casas.

- E a garota é recém formada em Durmstrang. A família mora na Romênia.

- Ela não tem sotaque. – Harry constatou, franzindo o cenho.

- Porque a família morava em Londres e ela estudou até o sexto ano em Hogwarts, saiu por conta das ameaças da volta de Voldemort que surgiram, lembra? Era também uma _Lufa-Lufa_.

Tonks largou suas anotações, suspirando.

- Não farei mais investigações, se me pegarem eu estarei frita. Sinceramente, não acho que Narcisa tentou sair de sua propriedade ou apareceu por aqui. Harry...?

O garoto estava pensativo, recordando algo. Na época do Torneio Tribruxo ouvira Malfoy dizer que seu pai pretendia mandá-lo a Durmstrang, mas ficara em Hogwarts porque sua mãe não o queria longe.

Não podia ser, podia?

**oOo**

Mais uma vez Harry estava no Caldeirão Furado. O casal estava na mesa de costume, mas discutindo. Passou os olhos rapidamente por eles, sentando-se no balcão. Cumprimentou Tom e manteve os ouvidos atentos na discussão.

O rapaz, Gary segundo Tonks, estava irritado com alguma coisa. Tentava segurar a mão da garota, mas esta o empurrava, estando bastante aborrecida. Até que a voz nervosa dela se sobressaiu, com uma nota de escárnio.

- Não sou sua namorada! Meta isso em sua cabeça de uma vez por todas!

Veio o silêncio e então uma cadeira se arrastando, espiou, vendo o rapaz pegar sua capa e sair sem dizer nada. Sofia, a garota, permaneceu na mesa, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e afundando o rosto nas mãos.

Não sabia o que lhe dera no momento, mas suas pernas o fizeram ir até lá, postando-se na frente dela. Ela entreabriu os dedos, espiando entre eles. Então tirou as mãos do rosto, olhando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. Pendeu a cabeça para um lado.

- Então o famoso Potter resolveu falar comigo?

Sentiu suas pernas amolecerem um pouco, o que raios estava fazendo? Acenou com a cabeça brevemente. Sofia sorriu divertida e se levantou da cadeira, ajeitando a capa.

- Desculpe o trabalho de vir até aqui, mas temo que deva me retirar agora.

Deu um passo, mas parou, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados de espanto. Harry havia postado na sua frente, teimoso, impedindo que desse mais um passo. Engoliu em seco, tomando coragem para falar. A loira esperou pacientemente com uma sobrancelha ainda erguida.

Apoiando-se no espaldar da cadeira que o outro rapaz ocupava antes, pigarreou, tomando coragem.

- Gostaria de saber se poderia me honrar com um passeio no Beco Diagonal.

"Ótimo, Potter! Acabou de convidar uma garota para um encontro, você nunca conseguiu um decente na vida! Agora se prepare para um belo fora!"

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Fevereiro/2006**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** Gravity  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta:** Bela-chan  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_. AU em relação ao sétimo livro, _Deathly Hallows_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gravity**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- Então estava mesmo interessado naquela garota? E o que vai fazer com Gina?

- Não é o que você está pensando.

- Mas marcou um encontro com ela!

- Não é um encontro, eu só ando desconfiado de uma coisa... – murmurou virando-se para Remus – Este suéter ou o outro?

O lobisomem sentado na cama soltou uma risada rouca e Harry baixou as mãos que seguravam os dois suéteres, se sentindo um pateta. Estavam no quarto que pertencera a Sirius, ele conservava certo ar de nostalgia.

Potter jogou as duas peças de roupa na cama, cruzando os braços, aborrecido. Lembrou James quando conseguira marcar um encontro com Lily pela primeira vez. Ele esvaziara seu armário, puxando cada peça de roupa e perguntando a seus três amigos no quarto da Grifinória que compartilhavam.

O homem suspirou, não era bom lembrar dessas coisas agora.

- Preciso urgentemente comprar roupas novas.

Harry ainda tinha os trajes de Duda, mesmo que tivesse crescido e encorpado bastante as roupas ainda eram largas. Sem contar que era um verdadeiro desastre.

- Você tem o dinheiro dos seus pais, Harry. No Beco Diagonal há boas lojas de roupas para bruxos.

Ele murmurou um "eu sei". Tinha receio de encontrar algum de seus colegas de Hogwarts rodando pelo Beco, ainda que soubesse que o lugar deveria estar mais vazio que nunca. Pensou um pouco olhando desanimado para os dois suéteres jogados na cama, parecia que não havia muita escolha.

**oOo**

E lá se encontrava Harry, vestido com seus novos trajes, esperando em uma esquina do Beco Diagonal.

Quando teve a infeliz idéia de convidar a garota para sair, achara que receberia um belo fora. Ela o olhara de forma estranha, fria, mas por fim havia concordado. Mas ele tinha de tirar a história a limpo, minar de vez com suas suspeitas. Duas ou três horas deviam ser o bastante.

Olhou o relógio em seu pulso, marcava duas horas da tarde. Assim que ergueu os olhos, a viu se aproximar. Usava a capa verde escuro de sempre, que estava aberta, mostrando uma camisa branca e uma saia pregueada que ia até os joelhos. A bota longa parecia ser feita de pele de dragão, observou Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas, pareciam ser caras.

Andava de um jeito meio coquete, não de um jeito muito feminino, mas elegante e arrogante. Passou a mão pelos cabelos bem escovados, afastando-os dos ombros e parou na sua frente.

- Vamos?

- Oh, sim!

"Não se afobe Harry, isso não é um encontro, isso não é um encontro!". Quando começaram a caminhar, jurou ver um vestígio de um sorriso sarcástico que parecia não pertencer a seus lábios femininos.

Harry deveria ter cuidado para não passar perto da loja dos gêmeos Weasley, se o vissem andando com uma garota seria o fim de seu "quase" relacionamento com Gina. Estacou, percebendo para onde ela estava se dirigindo. Sofia parou e virou para trás, erguendo uma sobrancelha clara.

- Está com medo, _Potter_?

Harry sobressaltou-se, por um momento imaginou ouvir a voz dele. A garota riu e voltou-se para o caminho que seguia, sem se importar se ele a seguiria ou não. Engoliu em seco e olhou para os lados, as ruas estavam praticamente desertas. Não devia estar diferente na Travessa do Tranco.

Apressou-se e a alcançou, andando do seu lado. Ela andava aprumada, ignorando os olhares de bruxos mal encarados que se encontravam nas calçadas soltando fumaças fedorentas de seus charutos.

- Por que estamos indo por esse caminho? – murmurou Harry.

- Preciso comprar alguns ingredientes para umas poções, e já que estamos aqui... – deu de ombros – Então... _Potter_. – falava seu nome como se degustasse o efeito dele na sua língua – Percebi que tem ido muito ao Caldeirão Furado, mesmo não estando hospedado lá como eu.

- Oh, eu gosto da comida de lá... da cerveja amanteigada. – meteu as mãos nos bolsos, corando.

- Hum... – parou e olhou para uma vitrine de loja – Na verdade, achei que nunca ia falar comigo.

- Mesmo? – sua voz falhou, de que cor seu rosto estava agora? Provavelmente da mesma que aquela capa vermelha gritante do bruxo que saíra da loja – Aquele que te encontra toda manhã é seu namorado, certo?

A moça se agachou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, interessada em um artigo específico. Suspirou pesarosa.

- Gary? Bom... ele _era_. – disse e hesitou um pouco, elevando os olhos para encontrar os dele – Digamos que estamos dando um tempo.

**- **Oh.

Antes que pudesse perguntar mais, ela entrou na loja, Harry a seguiu. O lugar tinha um cheiro forte e havia caldeirões borbulhando aqui e ali. Imediatamente levou a mão ao nariz, Sofia pareceu não se importar com o cheiro. Prateleiras forravam as paredes até o teto, em um canto tinham livros sobre poções e no resto havia frascos das coisas mais esquisitas que podia imaginar. Parecia muito com o escritório de Snape. Embaixo desses frascos haviam etiquetas amareladas com o nome dos seus conteúdos.

Algo chamou a atenção de Harry e ele se aproximou de uma dessas prateleiras, havia um buraco vazio onde deveria haver...

- Procurando pele de ararambóia?

O garoto pulou de susto, deparando-se com um bruxo velho de aparência medonha, desdentado e que usava um olho de vidro. Por que as pessoas da Travessa do Tranco pareciam todas ter aquela aparência? Por sobre o ombro do velho viu a garota cobrir a boca para reprimir um riso, fingindo olhar interessada pra uma outra prateleira cheia de frascos. O homem continuou a falar, olhando muito intensamente para ele. Harry deu um passo para trás, parecia ser o dono da loja.

- O Ministério confiscou todas, assim como os chifres de bicórnio. – gesticulou nervoso – Um absurdo! Como querem que eu sustente os negócios se continuam confiscando assim?

- Eles estão aumentando o cerco para prender comensais. Poções Polissuco são proibidas, não se encontra nem mesmo edições do livro que contém a receita. – os dois olharam para a garota, sua voz soava um tanto entediada – O _Profeta_ anda anunciando essas coisas todo o tempo ultimamente.

Ela rolou os olhos e Harry corou, lembrando das edições dos dias anteriores, intactas em cima da mesa, junto com as cartas que não tinham sido abertas. Fez suas compras e saíram antes que o homem pudesse questionar sobre a cicatriz na sua testa. Como um aluno mediano de poções, não reconheceu boa parte dos ingredientes que ela levara. Não sabia se seria falta de educação perguntar para o que aquilo servia. Mas ele havia decorado a poção polissuco, e nada ali fazia parte dela.

A garota o fez segurar as sacolas, falando alguma coisa sobre precisar de algumas penas e pergaminhos e indo em direção ao Beco Diagonal. Harry fincou o pé, subitamente indignado, o que significava aquilo?

- Hey! Vamos continuar fazendo compras?

- Ah sim, e estamos passeando também. – fez bico, em uma fingida inocência – Não era o que queria?

- Quer dizer que foi por isso que aceitou o convite?

- Em parte. Eu não saio sozinha do _Caldeirão_. – falou naturalmente, deixando-o mais indignado.

- Mas... – deu uma pausa e pendeu levemente a cabeça para o lado, franzindo as sobrancelhas – Você é estranha.

- Por quê? Por que não estou feliz e saltitante por estar na companhia de Harry Potter?

- Bom... é. – ele não estava mentindo, era famoso!

- Desculpe não ser igual a todas. – o tom não parecia nada arrependido – Acho que é o que acontece quando se estuda tanto tempo na mesma escola. Lembro-me que não era nem um pouco excepcional nas aulas. A não ser no quadribol, mas não sou do tipo que se interessa por esportistas.

Harry se sentiu ofendido por um momento, mas decidiu tomar essa brecha.

- Estudou em Hogwarts? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Não lembro de você. Quero dizer, eu tenho a sensação de que já a vi, mas não...

- Ah, é natural. Eu era uma _lufa-lufa_, é esperado que sejamos esquecidos. – deu um sorriso não muito convincente – Olhe, _Potter_...

- Não me chame assim. – cerrou os olhos e suspirou – Me faz lembrar de alguém. Me chame de Harry.

Sofia fez uma cara de desagrado, mas mudou para um sorriso polido assim que Harry abriu os olhos, esperando.

- _Harry_... – disse pausadamente, como se fosse difícil pronunciar – Estão começando a olhar, podemos ir andando?

Então o grifinório percebeu aqueles bruxos mal encarados, que era tão comum encontrar naquele lugar, encarando-os com uma cara nada amigável. Engoliu em seco e acenou com a cabeça, sendo guiado para a saída por uma garota começando a ficar irritada.

- Me compre um doce. – disse subitamente.

Ela agarrou-lhe o braço e foi puxando em direção a uma doceria, fazendo o garoto se atrapalhar com os pacotes que carregava. Engoliu em seco reconhecendo as proximidades, a loja dos gêmeos se não se enganava era por ali. Balançou a cabeça sem acreditar. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo?

Olhava cauteloso para aquela direção enquanto ela parecia escolher cada doce da vitrine. Arregalou os olhos, uma garota podia comer tanto? Depois lembrou da vez em que Hermione e Gina quase acabaram com o estoque de bolos e tortas dos Weasley porque estavam deprimidas. Pagou e resolveu não se preocupar com aquilo, só precisava se afastar dali e manter os olhos nela por pelo menos duas horas ou mais.

Sofia fez com que a seguisse por praticamente todo o Beco, seus braços estavam doloridos de carregar suas compras. Ela parecia não querer manter uma conversa, e Harry não tinha experiência o suficiente em encontros para saber o que fazer ou dizer. Notou que ela olhava receosa para certos bruxos, o grifinório sabia que eram aurores. Muitos não se arriscavam ao menos a ir ao Beco, e os aurores faziam inspeção intensa.

Mantiveram-se ocupados pelo menos por uma hora e quarenta minutos. Até que acabaram sentados em um banco afastado das lojas, tomando dois sorvetes de casquinha. As sacolas se encontravam no meio dos dois, meio que prevenindo que nada mais acontecesse. Não que ele quisesse, bem... Harry suspirou pesaroso, não sabia se ficava aliviado ou decepcionado com o resultado.

- Uma pena que não encontrou as unhas de onça da Amazônia. – para que servia essas unhas, afinal?

- Sim, uma pena. São tão difíceis de encontrar na Romênia. – e deu uma mordida grande que quase acabou com o sorvete e olhou para o de Harry, praticamente intacto – Vai comer esse? – balançando a cabeça o garoto deu seu doce, assustado com o olhar faminto – Obrigada.

- Então! – pigarreou antes de continuar, nervoso – Você é da Romênia... Se importa de dizer por que veio para Londres?

Ela congelou, fazendo a mesma cara que fizera quando olhara para aqueles aurores.

- Você viu aquele rapaz comigo, Gary. – algo na voz dela não lhe pareceu muito convincente - Eu vim por causa dele.

- Ouvi você dizer que não era sua namorada.

- Tivemos uma briga. – olhou feio pra Harry – Não que te interesse saber.

O grifinório levantou as mãos, num pedido mudo de desculpas. Sofia terminou de comer em silêncio, aquilo parecia tudo menos um encontro. Então ela se levantou de súbito e cambaleou, fazendo careta e colocando a mão sobre a testa. Parecia sentir dor. Harry de pronto se pôs a seu lado, passando o braço pelo seu ombro e impedindo-a de cair.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, acho que estou no meu período.

Harry demorou a entender, mas quando entendeu sentiu sua face queimar, ficando embaraçado. Era impressão sua ou a garota pareceu se divertir com isso?

- Só preciso voltar.

- Ah, sim. Acho melhor aparatarmos, não? Onde está sua varinha?

- Não! – o grito dela o assustou, fazendo-o quase soltá-la. Ela apertou os olhos, gemendo baixinho – Sem magia. Vamos voltar andando.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho!

Era só o que faltava, carregar uma garota e mais as sacolas. O que ela havia comprado, chumbo? Sofia respirava com dificuldade e parecia estar prestes a desmaiar. Harry ficou realmente tentado a aparatar, seria tão simples e a distância não seria tão grande. Quase suspirou de alívio quando chegou à entrada do Caldeirão, um homem se encontrava ali, nervoso.

Ele os viu e se aproximou com o cenho franzido, apressando-se a alcançá-los. Olhou irritado para o grifinório, e Harry rezou para que não sobrasse para ele. Bom, o que ele queria, estava carregando a recém ex do cara!

- É _Potter_? O que estava fazendo com Potter? – vociferou, muito nervoso.

- Não agora, Gary. – a garota apertou os olhos, a voz dele parecia lhe ferir - Preciso entrar.

O rapaz agarrou o braço da garota com força, arrancando-a dos braços de Harry. Seus olhos flamejavam de ciúmes. Harry a viu gemer e enfureceu-se, como ousava tratar uma mulher daquele jeito?

- Hei! – adiantou-se, mas foi impedido por Sofia.

- Preciso. Entrar. Agora!

Sofia disse entre dentes, lançando um olhar de dar medo ao rapaz da Lufa-lufa. Ele finalmente a soltou e ela passou pelos dois, praticamente se apoiando pelas paredes ao subir as escadas da hospedaria.

Os dois rapazes ficaram se encarando intensamente, Gary era forte, mas não tanto quanto Harry. Além disso, havia crescido bastante desde que fecharam Hogwarts. Aquele não lhe metia medo algum. O contato foi quebrado quando o rapaz decidiu entrar furioso no Caldeirão, obviamente iria atrás dela. E no estado em que estava não era nada bom.

Por que se importava, Harry se perguntou. Havia feito o que tinha vindo fazer, não? Ver se suas suspeitas estavam corretas, e não estavam. Uma poção polissuco só podia durar uma hora, e já devia ter passado duas. Ele só precisava se virar e ir embora, não era da sua conta. Deu alguns passos decididos, mas parou, praguejando e amaldiçoando seu complexo de heroísmo.

Olhando para os lados, se embrenhou atrás de várias gaiolas empilhadas fora de uma loja. Havia trazido sua capa da invisibilidade para o caso de precisar dela; tirou-a da bolsa de carteiro e evolveu-se nela. Entrando no bar-hospedaria, o sino da porta soou. Parou de súbito, vendo uma dúzia de olhares se virarem curiosos para onde se encontrava. Esperou até que deixassem de olhar para subir a escadaria que levava aos quartos.

Não foi difícil encontrá-los, o corredor estava deserto, se perguntou onde estariam os hóspedes. Gary prensava Sofia contra a parede, sussurrando nervoso, enquanto a garota tossia e parecia se contorcer ainda mais de dor. Sua cabeça estava coberta com o capuz da capa verde escura, deixando ver apenas o queixo e os fios de cabelo. Harry deu passos cautelosos até que pudesse ouvi-los.

- Temos que ir embora logo. Não tem sentido ficar aqui, a vista.

- Não... Não ainda...

- Aquele era Potter! Que idiotice pensa que estava fazendo? Potter!

- Sim, eu ouvi, poderia parar de repetir esse nome? – disse sarcástica, mas com voz abafada. Está superestimando o garoto.

- Enlouqueceu? É questão de tempo até que descubram!

A menção de seu nome o intrigou, até que descobrissem o que? Mas Harry não pode ouvir mais, um som agitado no andar debaixo, no bar, os interrompeu. Eles ficaram quietos, prestando atenção. Sofia não podia impedir de tossir.

- Temos de revistar seu bar, Tom. – uma voz grave se fez ouvir, seguida de uma série de murmúrios, provavelmente dos freqüentadores.

- Oh, certo. – se ouviu a voz trêmula do proprietário – Não assustem os clientes, por favor.

- Oh não... – Gary sussurrou.

- Havia vários deles no Beco. – a voz da garota estava cada vez mais estranha, como se misturasse a outra – Vá embora, antes que subam!

Harry quase engasgou. Comensais da Morte? Sofia empurrava o rapaz para uma janela, ele pareceu hesitar em deixá-la, mas por fim deslizou para fora. Ela então se pôs a procurar as chaves no bolso, arrastando-se pela parede, parecia ser muito difícil andar. Ouviram-se som de passos nas escadas, estavam subindo.

A garota se desesperava, tentando enfiar a chave na fechadura e olhando para o corredor ainda vazio. As chaves caíram no chão, e ela desabou também, tossindo e se contorcendo. O capuz lhe cobria o rosto e a cabeça, Harry não podia ver o que estava acontecendo.

Então parou, e Harry apenas ouviu o som ofegante da sua respiração. O que se sucedeu foi rápido demais para Harry sequer pensar em agir. Uma mão pálida agarrou a barra de sua capa e a puxou. Um instante depois se viu na mira de uma varinha...

E de um par de olhos cinzentos e frios.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Março/2006**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** Gravity  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta:** Bela-chan  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_. AU em relação ao sétimo livro, _Deathly Hallows_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gravity**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Olhos cinzentos, dedos pálidos, faces coradas e cabelos de um loiro prateado que lhe caía sobre a testa suada. Ainda ofegava, mas parara de tossir e parecia não sentir mais dor.

Harry engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás, mirando a varinha em riste. O som de passos se aproximando distraiu os dois, e o grifinório se jogou no chão, arrastando-o para o canto de uma parede e cobrindo-os com a capa da invisibilidade de seu pai.

Sentindo seu pânico crescer, Harry apertou o corpo menor contra o seu e cobriu sua boca com a mão, impedindo-o que gritasse ou fizesse qualquer outra coisa que os denunciasse. Sua outra mão apertou com força a que segurava a varinha, até que ele a soltasse no chão. De onde estavam, viram dois homens aparecerem no começo do corredor do andar de cima. Reconheceu um deles, horas atrás o encontrara na entrada da loja de roupas para bruxos no Beco Diagonal. Havia cumprimentado-o assim que saiu dela, vestindo as peças que acabara de comprar.

Os dois se separaram, cada um batendo em uma porta e perguntando aos poucos bruxos hospedados se eles haviam notado algo de anormal nos últimos dias. "Anormal? E o que era anormal naquele mundo maluco?", Harry se questionou.

Ouviu mencionarem seu nome e repreendeu-se mentalmente, de fato havia se mostrado demais nos últimos dias, considerando que estavam no meio de uma guerra e era peça fundamental dela.

Harry torceu para que decidissem revistar os quartos, para que assim sumissem de vista e pudessem sair daquele lugar. Infelizmente isso não ocorreu, e logo os hóspedes saíram de seus quartos curiosos e ocupavam o corredor. Olhou para a porta próxima a eles, a que tentara abrir antes e então seus olhos verdes caíram na outra mão, que ainda segurava a chave.

Se ao menos pudesse entrar no quarto, mas parecia impossível sem fazer muito barulho. Sem destampar a boca, tentou pegar as chaves de dentro dos dedos longos cerrados, que resistiram e não largaram. Houve uma nova agitação no corpo que mantinha preso e Harry praguejou baixinho.

Então sentiu pequenos dentes afiados se enterrarem na pele da sua mão. O grifinório mordeu os próprios lábios, reprimindo um gemido com custo. Por que afinal, de todas as criaturas do mundo mágico, estava tentando salvar _Draco Malfoy_?

"_Doninha traiçoeira_", foi o pensamento que lhe seguiu, dando um beliscão na mão pálida que ainda segurava as chaves. Malfoy lacrimejou e gemeu, e Harry congelou. Os dois aurores olharam para aquela direção, intrigados. Entreolharam-se e se aproximaram. Ironicamente, parecia que o quarto que Malfoy alugara era o último do corredor.

O sonserino devia ter percebido também, porque parou de se remexer e fincar os dentes na mão de Harry. Os dois aurores se postaram na frente da porta do quarto, bateram brevemente e esperaram. Bateram novamente, com mais força, mas não houve resposta. O mais alto deles se virou para o dono da hospedaria e perguntou se havia algum hóspede ali.

- Eu acho que vi a mocinha desse quarto subir pouco antes dos senhores chegarem...

Ia bater na porta mais uma vez, mas foi impedido pela voz de Tom.

- Mas parece que o moço, namorado, eu presumo, - olhou para a faxineira, que concordou com a cabeça – subiu atrás dela.

Os dois aurores trocaram olhares de compreensão e soltaram uma risadinha cúmplice. Harry, como um adolescente, pensou provavelmente o mesmo que eles.

- Devem ter usado um feitiço de silêncio. – disse um deles, tentando escutar algum som atrás da porta.

- Vamos dar um tempo no andar de baixo, depois voltamos. – o outro disse, fazendo um sinal com a mão.

Quando eles começaram a dar meia volta para se afastarem, Harry soltou a respiração e chegou a relaxar um pouco os ombros. Mas voltou a ficar tenso quando um deles olhou intrigado para os pacotes jogados no chão, próximos à entrada do quarto. Sentiu Malfoy ficar ainda mais tenso que ele, uma fina camada de suor frio cobria a pele de alabastro, o hálito quente contra a palma da sua mão. O loiro respirava como se houvesse corrido uma maratona.

Se não escapassem logo dali, o sonserino provavelmente sairia dali com passagem direta para Azkaban. Mas Harry tinha perguntas a fazer e não ia deixar que ele escapasse das suas mãos antes que tivesse as respostas que procurava.

O homem chamou o outro auror e voltaram para frente da porta de madeira, batendo com mais insistência agora. Ambos mantinham suas varinhas nas mãos, a postos. Com o feitiço de silêncio não se podia ouvir o que se passava dentro do quarto, mas os ocupantes dele podiam muito bem ouvir o que se passava fora dele.

_Alorromora_.

Um clique indicou que haviam destrancado e deram uma pancada na madeira, abrindo a porta com violência, apontando suas varinhas.

- Está vazio!

Houve uma comoção entre os hóspedes que ainda estavam no corredor. De onde Harry e Malfoy estavam, puderam ver os dois aurores vasculhando o quarto. Aquela seria uma boa hora para escapar, Harry ponderou, olhando para as pessoas que ocupavam o corredor. Talvez pudessem sair pela janela, como o rapaz que estava com Malfoy havia feito, ainda estava aberta.

Mas quando segurou com firmeza o braço do loiro para fazê-lo se levantar e segui-lo sem ter de falar, estacou. Ouviu o som de vidros batendo um contra o outro, provavelmente frascos, e de murmúrios que pareceram feitiços. E então um dos aurores resmungou alto.

- Poção polissuco! – disse, mostrando algumas garrafas.

Harry arregalou os olhos e sibilou no ouvido de Malfoy, em um tom incrédulo. "Não pode ser verdade!". Ainda com a boca tampada, o loiro apenas esguichou os olhos cinzentos para ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, como se zombasse dele. O grifinório amarrou a cara, como o maldito havia estado com ele duas horas na mesma droga de forma?

Mas não teve tempo de pensar mais nada, pois os aurores saíam alarmados, gritando para as pessoas na hospedaria.

- Vão todos para baixo, teremos de vasculhar o bar!

Harry sabia que não demoraria nem cinco minutos para que o lugar estivesse cheio dos aurores que haviam visto no Beco Diagonal. Fez Malfoy se levantar e apertou o braço dele, obrigando-o a segui-lo. Eles seguiram os demais hóspedes, a capa firmemente segura ao redor deles. As pernas do loiro certas vezes se enrolavam, sendo forçado a acompanhar seu ritmo. No bar as pessoas falavam umas com as outras, curiosidade e medo de que houvesse comensais escondidos ali.

Postaram-se em um canto, como Harry previra, os homens que vira no Beco entravam pela porta dos fundos do bar, a que dava justamente para o vilarejo bruxo. Arrastou-se pela parede, seguindo para a saída que levava a Londres trouxa. A mão que cobria a boca de Malfoy agora estava no pescoço do loiro, ele não se atreveria a se denunciar naquela situação.

Rezando para que passassem despercebidos graças à distração que os aurores geraram nos freqüentadores do Caldeirão, Harry abriu rapidamente e puxou um atrapalhado Malfoy junto. Sentia o coração do sonserino bater acelerado através das suas costas, devia ser a razão pela qual até aquele momento permaneceu quieto e o seguindo.

Era difícil andar dento da capa de invisibilidade, praticamente carregando alguém. Amaldiçoando mentalmente, Harry os meteu no primeiro comércio que encontraram, tirando a capa segundos antes de entrar no estabelecimento. As pessoas pararam o que faziam e olharam surpresas para as duas figuras. Sabia que deviam estar ridículos, Harry segurava o braço de Malfoy e ambos usando roupas um tanto... Exóticas. Pigarreou para limpar a garganta.

- Er... Podemos usar seu banheiro?

A moça do balcão olhou para eles de cima a baixo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, apenas indicando com o dedo uma porta no fundo da loja. Sem se demorar puxou Malfoy até lá, o loiro mantinha a cabeça baixa e corava, visivelmente irritado com a situação. O empurrou para dentro do único e apertado banheiro, trancando a porta e jogando-o na parede oposta a sua.

O sonserino levou uma mão até o braço, massageando onde o outro o havia segurado com força. Os cabelos, geralmente bem tratados e elegantemente arrumados, muitas vezes arranjados com gel, estavam em desalinho e caíam pela fronte pálida do garoto. Mesmo com sua figura decadente e cansada, Draco Malfoy lançou-lhe o olhar de desprezo característico.

Harry olhou para o estrago feito pelos dentes dele, fazendo uma careta ao verificar a profunda mordida na sua mão. Aquela droga ainda doía. Murmurando um feitiço básico fez a ferida se fechar. E então olhando melhor a figura de Malfoy, começou a rir. O outro cruzou os braços e fez uma cara feia, como se perguntasse qual era a maldita graça. O moreno parou e o imitou, cruzando os braços.

- E eu pensando com meus botões, até ontem: "Malfoy não seria estúpido o bastante para aparecer no Beco Diagonal, no meio de tantos bruxos!" – disse zombeteiro - Parece que me enganei, não foi?

- Vá para o inferno, Potter! – cuspiu seu nome.

- Acredite, eu já estive lá.

Malfoy virou o rosto e o olhou de esguelha, como se ele fosse lixo. Os olhos cinza desceram para a maçaneta e então voltaram a encarar o outro. Harry acompanhou o olhar e fez uma expressão que dizia para não se atrever. Mas ainda assim o loiro se jogou para a porta, girando a maçaneta, chegando a abrir uma fresta, até que o grifinório fechou de novo e assim manteve com seu peso. Com um feitiço trancou novamente a porta.

Segurou o ombro do loiro e o jogou novamente contra a parede. Malfoy parecia cansado demais e exasperado, esfregando as têmporas, como se tivesse uma grande dor de cabeça.

**- **Por que não me entregou logo no _Caldeirão_, Potter? – vociferou – Por que se dar ao trabalho de salvar seu inimigo?

- Salvar, Malfoy? – deu uma risada curta – Não pense que te salvei! Eu quero respostas!

- Então reconsidere e me entregue, porque eu não vou falar!

Harry não respondeu, apenas suspirou impaciente e guardou as duas varinhas no bolso traseiro, antes de respirar fundo e se concentrar. Malfoy pareceu entrar em pânico.

- O que vai fazer?

- Desaparatar, já ouviu falar nisso?

- Não faça isso! – segurou o braço dele.

- O que? – se soltou e olhou curioso para Malfoy – E como vamos sair daqui, _Malfoy_?

O loiro colocou as mãos nos quadris, olhando-o como se fosse um idiota ou algo parecido. Harry fechou a cara, só Malfoy mesmo para esquecer em que situação se encontrava.

- Se eu bem me lembro, _Potter_, nenhum de nós tinha idade para fazer o teste de aparatar, então suspeito que não tenha licença para fazer isso. – com isso passou a mão na franja desarranjada e a jogou para trás – Desculpe-me se quero continuar com todas as minhas partes quando reaparecer em outro lugar.

Cerrou os olhos e contou até dez antes de olhar de novo para o sonserino.

- Bem, eu não tenho uma vassoura, e aqui não existe uma lareira ligada à rede de flu. – abriu os braços, para dramatizar - Alguma idéia brilhante?

Malfoy perdeu sua postura arrogante, desviando o olhar. Harry suspirou pesadamente e analisou a figura do outro, ele ainda usava as roupas de Sofia, quem quer que fosse aquela garota. A saia estava um pouco frouxa ao redor dos quadris magros do garoto, os dois joelhos meio sujos, provavelmente por ter se ajoelhado no chão da hospedaria.

- Nós vamos de metrô. – decidiu.

- Vamos de... que? – fez uma careta de confusão.

- Transporte trouxa.

E antes que o outro pudesse responder com sua bela língua felina, Harry tirou a bolsa dos ombros e a empurrou contra o peito dele. O garoto segurou e logo retirou o que tinha dentro, fazendo outra careta e olhando incrédulo para ele.

- Vista isso antes de sairmos.

- Não espera que eu use isso, não é? – tirou uma camisa que era o dobro do seu tamanho – São roupas trouxas. Ou melhor, são os trapos que você usava na escola.

- Se preferir andar com roupas de mulher... – deu de ombros e apontou para as pernas dele – Eu não me importo. Mas convenhamos que pode ser esquisito.

Malfoy corou violentamente, percebendo finalmente em que situação se encontrava. Um sorriso sarcástico dançava nos lábios do grifinório. O loiro se pôs a desamarrar o cordão que segurava a capa, jogando-a na cara infame a sua frente.

- Muito bem, então vire de costas. – cruzou os braços, em uma atitude coquete.

- Vai sonhando, e me arriscar enquanto não estou com os olhos sobre você? – soltou uma risada debochada - Ambos somos garotos, Malfoy. Não há motivo para pudor.

A face pálida ficou rapidamente rosada, o embaraço visível nas feições arrogantes do puro sangue. Os dedos finos começaram a desabotoar a camisa branca.

- Não se atreva a olhar além do meu rosto, Potter.

- Como se eu quisesse olhar. – resmungou baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

O garoto loiro se trocou rapidamente, visivelmente desgostoso das roupas largas que usava. Escondendo seu divertimento, Harry colocou a mão na maçaneta e perguntou se estava pronto. Vendo-o dar um breve aceno de cabeça, buscou sua mão e o puxou levemente para fora. Tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos sobre eles, se aproximou do balcão e perguntou para a mesma mulher que lhe indicara o banheiro onde poderia pegar o metrô.

Na rua e sentados no trem foi a mesma coisa, as pessoas olhavam curiosas e com desaprovação. Harry se remexeu no seu assento, incomodado com uma dupla de senhoras sentada do lado oposto que os olhavam sem reservas e cochichavam, balançando as cabeças.

Malfoy percebeu o desconforto do outro, perito que era em perceber coisas que incomodavam _Harry Potter_. O canto dos seus lábios finos se ergueu em um sorriso e se inclinou até a orelha do garoto do seu lado, sussurrando. O moreno estremeceu involuntariamente ao sentir o hálito quente contra a pele.

- Precisamos mesmo disso? – apontou com a cabeça para a mão que segurava a sua, entre eles.

- Como se eu deixasse qualquer brecha para que escapasse Malfoy! – resmungou de volta.

O loiro o olhou de esguelha e umedeceu os lábios, voltando a se recostar no seu assento. Então na sua atitude mais pomposa, olhou de volta para as senhoras.

- O que foi? Nunca viu dois homens de mãos dadas?

E nisso encostou seu ombro no do outro, trazendo suas mãos para seu colo. Isso fez as duas mulheres arregalarem seus olhos, chocadas, e Harry deslizar pelo banco, querendo se esconder debaixo dele. Ouviu Malfoy murmurar "trouxas patéticas", antes de olhar através da janela.

Depois da viagem do metrô e algum caminhada, estavam no Largo Grimmauld, de noite, olhando para o vão vazio entre as casas número 11 e 13. Então puderam ver a fachada da mansão velha e de aspecto abandonado.

Harry olhou de esguelha para o loiro, enquanto abria a porta da entrada. Havia seguido-o muito obedientemente para seu gosto. Certo, ele não havia tido muita escolha, era voltar para as mãos dos aurores ou levar um feitiço no meio das fuças. Mas algo lhe dizia que o sonserino se sentia mais seguro com ele, o que, se fosse verdade, seria uma grande piada.

O conduziu até a sala, onde havia uma lareira. Malfoy sentou-se confortavelmente em um sofá, enquanto Harry puxou um pergaminho e uma pena, escrevendo rapidamente uma nota e selando-a. No mesmo aposento estava o poleiro de Edwiges; acariciou a macia penugem e sussurrou instruções.

Assim que a soltou para fora da janela, Harry se virou decidido para o sonserino. O garoto olhava curioso para todos os cantos daquele aposento. Sentou-se ereto, como se realizasse alguma coisa.

- Hei! Eu conheço esse lugar!

Em um som de estalo, um elfo doméstico de cara de poucos amigos surgiu no meio da sala. Malfoy arregalou os olhos cinzentos e apontou para a criatura, ficando de repente histérico.

- E já vi esse elfo! Eu o encontrei várias vezes atrás de mim em Hogwarts. Ele e mais aquele elfo velho e imprestável do meu pai! – vociferou, erguendo-se.

- Oh! – o elfo exclamou, colocando as mãozinhas no peito – Perdoe-me, mestre Malfoy! – e curvou-se até encostar as enormes orelhas no chão – Monstro não queria! Foi _ele_ que me fez segui-lo. – disse choroso e apontou acusatório para Harry.

O grifinório berrou, interrompendo-os. Lançou um olhar furioso para o elfo, antes de começar a falar.

- Primeiro. Monstro, ele não é seu mestre, eu sou! – apontou para si mesmo, e então se virou para o outro garoto – Sim, o mandei segui-lo durante o sexto ano. E sim, provavelmente deve conhecer, essa é a casa dos Black.

- É a casa da família da minha _mãe_. – concluiu.

- Era. Sirius me deixou de herança quando morreu, graças a sua tia! – disse zombeteiro e se jogou em um sofá.

- Sirius Black? – disse em tom arrastado – O criminoso fugitivo de Azkaban?

- Ele não era um criminoso. – murmurou subitamente irritado – Sente-se, Malfoy. Eu disse que queria algumas respostas.

- E eu disse que era melhor me entregar, porque eu não pretendo falar.

Voltou a sentar-se, cruzando os braços e lhe lançando aquele sorriso que Harry conhecia bem. Quando o desafiava. Harry quase sentiu falta dele. _Quase!_ Sibilou para si mesmo.

Olhou atentamente para a figura de Malfoy. Estava claro na sua aparência que devia ter passado por maus momentos. O garoto sempre fora magro, mas perdera peso consideravelmente. Era possível ver ossos salientes dos ombros pontudos e das maçãs pálidas. Olheiras profundas se pronunciavam abaixo dos olhos claros. O cabelo que antes era bem cuidado estava em desalinho e havia crescido, chegando a tocar o colarinho da camisa que vestia e a cobrir as pálpebras. Nisso o loiro passou a mão na franja, afastando-a da testa.

- Como? – começou – Como ficou na forma daquela garota por mais de uma hora?

Um enorme sorriso cobriu o rosto do sonserino, e ele se recostou mais confortavelmente no seu assento.

- Realmente, Potter. Ninguém lhe disse que quando você está em um encontro com uma garota... Deve-se prestar atenção a ela e nada mais? Chama-se cavalheirismo. Não que eu esperasse que você conhecesse o significado disso.

- Não me diga que...

- Tomei mais doses de polissuco enquanto você olhava preocupado para a direção da loja daqueles Weasleys? Oh, sim.

Pegou a capa verde que usara no Beco Diagonal, buscando algo nos bolsos e jogando dois frascos pequenos e vazios de poção no estofado.

Por um momento Harry quis se matar. Ele cometera o mesmo erro, pela segunda vez! Pela segunda maldita vez!

- Me fez comprar praticamente a doceria inteira. – disse lentamente.

- Sim, eu fiz – seu sorriso se alargou – e foi tão divertido!

Mas então o grifinório sentiu vontade foi de matar Malfoy e acabar com aquela cara de zombaria. Avançou sobre o outro sofá, e o loiro teve apenas tempo de arregalar os olhos. As mãos dele se fecharam no pescoço esguio e branco, apertando e sentindo-o perder o ar. Monstro permanecia no seu lugar, agitado e olhando alarmado, não sabendo a quem ajudar.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

N.A.: Okay, aqui muitos devem estar pensando "eu já vi esse plot de Draco-polissuco-mulher antes". Viram sim, em 'Shame', mas 'Gravity' que deveria ser a fanfic escrita para o challenge HD do _3 Vassouras_. Como drama é mais complicado, escrevi a comédia nonsense para o challenge e deixei essa pra escrever com calma. Acabei usando o mesmo plot. Mas a partir daqui elas vão se parecer mais em nada. 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** Gravity  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_. AU em relação ao sétimo livro, _Deathly Hallows_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gravity**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

- _Expelliarmus!_

Harry foi jogado contra a parede, enquanto Malfoy deslizava para fora do sofá, segurando seu pescoço e tossindo violentamente. Abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor lancinante na base da nuca, onde havia batido. Seus óculos tinham caído, e a sua vista estava embaçada, mal distinguindo os dois vultos a sua frente.

Tateou o chão a procura deles, colocando no rosto quando encontrou. Focou seus olhos verdes na figura loira vestindo roupas largas, agachado no chão e lutando contra a falta de ar. Atrás dele, em pé e perto da lareira, estava uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos.

Harry suspirou aliviado e encostou as costas na parede, tonto demais para se levantar. Malfoy se acalmou, tossindo vez ou outra com seu rosto completamente rubro. A mulher guardou sua varinha e colocou as mãos nos quadris, olhando de Harry para o outro garoto. E então deixou os braços caírem, ficando com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Harry... O que _Draco_ faz aqui? – a voz dela tinha uma nota trêmula.

O sonserino pareceu finalmente notar a presença de uma terceira pessoa naquele lugar – Monstro não contava exatamente como uma pessoa, contava? –, franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando confuso para a figura da garota. Parecia estar tentando puxar algo da memória e entender porque aquela estranha falara seu nome de batismo com tanta intimidade.

Harry até entendia sua confusão, Tonks a cada dia vinha mudando mais e mais, estava começando a assustá-lo. Levantou-se do chão e pegou a bolsa que largara a pouco em uma das cadeiras e puxou as roupas de lá.

- Lembra-se da garota que te falei Tonks? – Harry esperou até que ela acenasse silenciosa com a cabeça, então lhe mostrou as roupas femininas – Advinha quem era. Não era quem eu esperava, mas passou muito perto! – disse com uma nota sarcástica na voz.

- Do que está... – e então parou, realizando sobre o que falava – Como?

- Polissuco.

- O Ministério está fazendo um cerco pesado em relação a essa poção, Harry. – disse olhando cautelosamente para as roupas na sua mão.

- Bem, não deve ser difícil conseguir, - nisso encarou o loiro ainda no chão, os olhos verdes brilhando atrás das lentes redondas – uma vez que se tem um mestre em poções como aliado. Não estou certo, Malfoy?

- Não é da sua conta, Potter! – o sonserino rilhou os dentes.

- Draco... – Tonks chamou a atenção do sonserino.

- E quem diabos é você para me chamar pelo meu nome? – Malfoy vociferou virando-se insolente para ela.

- Oras! – ela disse num tom irritado e bateu o salto no assoalho – Não reconhece a sua única prima por parte de mãe?

Silêncio. O rosto do loiro passou da confusão para o reconhecimento, então para uma careta de terror. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gemeu:

- Você não...

- Oh, muito obrigada pela recepção! – ela jogou os cabelos para o lado e cruzou os braços – Não era exatamente essa reação que tinha quando me recebia em sua casa, _primo_.

- Bem, eu só tinha seis anos. – descobriu o rosto e soltou uma risada de escárnio – E foi antes de meu pai proibir sua mãe amante de sangue-...

- Olhe bem o que vai falar Malfoy. – Harry puxou a varinha e apontou para o loiro.

- ..._trouxas_, – revirou os olhos – de freqüentar nossa mansão.

- Desculpe interromper a reunião familiar, mas podemos nos focar na situação aqui?

Os dois olharam para Harry e então se deram as costas, cruzando os braços, parecendo duas crianças birrentas. Monstro ficando mais e mais confuso decidiu ir para a cozinha, murmurando mal humorado algo sobre fazer o jantar.

- Okay, Malfoy. – começou, suspirando – Vamos as minhas perguntas.

- Ha ha ha. Qual das palavras "eu não vou falar" não entendeu, Potter?

- Eu entendi perfeitamente. E a priminha aqui pode levá-lo direto a Azkaban.

Malfoy estremeceu a menção da prisão de bruxos e ficou quieto, parecendo reconsiderar. Harry e Tonks se encararam por breves segundos, e como o loiro falou mais nada continuou:

- Quem andou se disfarçando de Gary? Goyle? Crabbe? Um de seus amiguinhos sonserinos? – a voz de Harry tinha uma nota sarcástica que definitivamente não combinava com seu jeito grifinório de ser – Onde estão Gary e Sophia? Ou imagino os corpos deles?

Nisso, foi interrompido pela risada de Malfoy, que continuava sentado ao chão, o cotovelo no sofá e bagunçando os fios loiros. Algo estalou na cabeça de Harry, lembrando-se do modo como o maldito ria e zombava da sua cara em Hogwarts. Seguindo seu impulso, o grifinório agachou-se próximo dele e agarrou um punhado de fios lisos da sua nuca, puxando seu rosto para cima. Tonks deu alguns passos na direção deles, apreensiva. Os olhos verdes chispavam de raiva.

- Qual é a graça, Malfoy?

- Sua ingenuidade Potter... – mesmo com a dor, não se deixava ser subjugado – Você me acusa de ser preconceituoso, de odiar _sangue-ruims_. Mas já prestou atenção em si mesmo? – um sorriso sonso bailava nos lábios de Malfoy, visivelmente tentando não gemer de dor – Você realmente acredita que todos os sonserinos são bruxos sem índole, que não passam de jovens Comensais em treinamento?

- E não é a mais pura verdade? Afinal, Voldemort... – viu satisfeito o outro estremecer a menção do nome de seu Lorde – pretende seguir os ideais de Salazar Slytherin, não é?

- Não foi algo que seu querido Weasley colocou na sua cabeça assim que ficaram amiguinhos?

Muito bem, ali estava algo que não podia negar. Ao invés de responder fechou mais os dedos, puxando os fios loiros e fazendo-o finalmente soltar um gemido baixo e semicerrar os olhos claros.

- Qual seu maldito ponto, Malfoy?

- Pode acreditar ou não, mas não tenho visto gente a que possa chamar de 'amigos' nesses últimos meses, Potter.

- Solte-o, Harry. Não há necessidade disso.

O olhar repentinamente sério de Malfoy e seu tom amargo, mais a voz suplicante de Tonks o fizeram afastar a mão livrando os fios e sentindo a textura macia deles enquanto o fazia. Mas não se afastou, para o desconforto do loiro.

- Ficariam surpresos de saber que jovens Você-Sabe-Quem anda recrutando. – massageou atrás da cabeça, continuando a falar – Snape é bastante protetor com os estudantes da casa da Sonserina.

- Está tentando dizer que... – por alguma razão, Harry lembrou-se do homem que traíra seus pais, Petter Pettigrew.

- Aqueles dois, Gary e Sophia, não foram usados, não foram manipulados através de _Imperius_, e eu não guardo seus corpos debaixo da cama.

- Eles são Comensais. – Tonks concluiu ainda de pé atrás de Harry.

- Engenhoso, não acham? – disse Malfoy, ao ver a expressão incrédula do grifinório – Em um mundo onde costumam separar o joio do trigo, _gentis_ lufa-lufas se tornam bruxos das trevas. Como vários eles foram seduzidos pelo poder que o Lorde lhes prometeu.

- Como você foi seduzido, Malfoy?

O outro não respondeu, apenas sustentou seu olhar intenso de trás das lentes redondas, as narinas fremindo, parecendo tentar se controlar. Um silêncio se seguiu, até que Malfoy desse um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos.

- O mundo não é preto e branco como você acredita Potter. Nada é o que parece.

- Muito bem, então eram seus aliados. – Tonks interferiu, antes que Harry decidisse atacá-lo mais uma vez.

- Eu não os chamaria exatamente disso. – quebrou o contato com os olhos de Harry e esparramou os braços no sofá atrás de si.

- Aquele garoto a essa altura já deve ter contatado aquela serpente traiçoeira do Snape, ou corrido para aquela sua tia pirada e os cães de Voldemort! – vociferou pondo-se de pé e abrindo os braços, exasperado.

E então franziu a testa ao ver Malfoy negar veemente com a cabeça.

- Nenhum deles sabe onde estou. Se ele abrir a boca, vai ter de arcar com sérias conseqüências.

- Então os boatos da sua fuga são verdadeiros, Draco? – Tonks sentou-se no sofá, próxima do primo, inclinando-se para poder encará-lo.

- E você vai acreditar nas mentiras desse cretino, Tonks? Snape deve saber muito bem onde ele se encontrava!

- Aposto que sim... – deu uma risada amarga e encarou Harry mais uma vez – sabia que ele pode ler mentes, Potter?

Harry sabia muito bem, desde seu quinto ano, mas não lhe respondeu. Imaginou se Snape havia lhe falado sobre suas aulas de Oclumência, do ódio que ainda devia sentir por ter conseguido invadir memórias proibidas. Sem falar mais nada se jogou em uma poltrona, os olhos raivosos sem se desviar do rosto abatido do sonserino. Tonks o incentivou a contar mais.

E Malfoy contou a história do casal de namorados Comensais da Morte. Um ataque pra qual foram designados e no qual o sonserino também participara, e dera errado. Sophia fora atingida por vários aurores presentes no ataque. Os dois recolheram a garota e fugiram, descobrindo que ela se encontrava em coma. Ficaram vários dias escondidos em uma floresta, em uma região do interior, próxima a vilarejos trouxas.

Ficaram assim até que Malfoy viera com uma proposta. Nenhum dos Comensais ou a família de Sophia na Romênia ficou sabendo do estado dela. Gary voltara para o abrigo dos Comensais mentindo que Malfoy havia fugido no meio do ataque, o que pareceu não surpreendê-los e apenas fazendo justificar a raiva que tinham dele, uma vez que falhara na missão de Hogwarts.

Harry entendeu o porquê de Malfoy lhe perguntar se sabia que Snape lia mentes. Gary retirava ingredientes para polissuco do estoque do professor de poções, mas o homem nunca lhe perguntara nada ou mostrava saber que havia coisas faltando. O garoto trazia junto com os fios que aparava da cabeleira da namorada, para que Malfoy pudesse preparar a poção no quarto que hospedara no _Caldeirão Furado_.

Então ele chegou à parte em que Harry aparecia várias manhãs na hospedaria sua curiosidade deixando Malfoy cada dia mais nervoso. A ponto de se arriscar a passar uma tarde em sua companhia, tomando várias doses de poção, para que o grifinório desistisse de vez e os deixasse em paz.

Quando encerrou seu relato, Harry fez um som incrédulo e sentou-se ereto na poltrona, fazendo os outros dois olharem para ele.

- Se toda essa besteira é verdade, Malfoy, porque se arriscou ficando no Beco Diagonal?

O loiro olhou para Tonks, como se pedisse ajuda. Mas então suspirou e desviou o olhar, encarando o tapete sujo e felpudo a sua frente. Era impressão de Harry ou Malfoy realmente parecia estar embaraçado com aquela pergunta?

- Eu... estava tentando arranjar um jeito de ver minha mãe, ou ter alguma notícia dela. – nisso voltou a fitar a prima, com um olhar que nunca tinha visto no rosto de Draco, suplicante – Eles me deixavam trancado por dias naquele _lugar_, não me permitiam mandar nem um pedaço de pergaminho com uma simples nota!

A auror mordiscou o lábio inferior, olhando para o primo, indecisa. Então o silêncio foi quebrado pelo relógio escandaloso que se encontrava naquela sala. O quadro da sra Black começou a gritar, blasfemando e dando a Harry nomes que fizeram até Malfoy arregalar os olhos, horrorizado. O moreno apenas cerrou os olhos e contou até dez, resistindo à tentação de correr para o saguão e gritar de volta para a mulher indigesta.

- Está tarde, já são nove horas. – Tonks se levantou, com o olhar fixo no relógio. Então se virou para Harry, com uma expressão preocupada – Vocês vão ficar bem aqui, não vão?

- Vocês...? – então entendendo o que significava, bufou exasperado – Ele não vai ficar aqui, não mesmo! – disse apontando para o outro garoto.

- Draco não tem onde ficar, não posso levar ele comigo! Estão seguros aqui por enquanto, pode chamar a mim, Moody, Remus ou Shakebolt.

- E vai deixar ele _comigo_? – então baixou a voz num sussurro, para que apenas Tonks escutasse – E se for um Comensal?

- Onde está a varinha dele?

Harry tirou as duas varinhas guardadas no seu bolso e as mostrou para a auror. Ela acenou com a cabeça e o mandou voltar a guardar.

- Olhe para o Draco, está fraco, tem a sua idade, e mesmo que não concorde comigo Harry, está com medo.

Relutante, o garoto olhou para o loiro, que se levantava com custo e espanava a sujeira das roupas largas. Odiando a si mesmo, voltou a encarar Tonks e concordou com a decisão.

- Peça para que Remus venha amanhã.

Sem responder ela se meteu na lareira, jogando o pó verde e sumindo da sua vista. Virando-se viu Malfoy fitar a mesma lareira com interesse. Harry sorriu com prazer.

- Esquece Malfoy, não está ligada a rede de flu. Apenas ligam quando um dos aurores que eu conheço vem aqui.

- Eu pensei em nada. – respondeu dando de ombros, não parecendo muito convincente – Agora que tal ser um bom grifinório e mostrar sua hospitalidade?

Harry estreitou o olhar e pressionou os lábios, mas decidiu dizer nada. Passou por ele e o agarrou pelo braço, puxando-o para fora da sala e ignorando seus protestos. A pintura da sra Black voltou a blasfemar a plenos pulmões quando viu o garoto de cabelos escuros, mas parou ao perceber o outro, olhando-o muito intrigada.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry puxou o cortinado negro, cobrindo novamente o quadro. "Nem experimente sua velha estúpida!"

**oOo**

Os dois garotos se encontravam na cozinha, sentados em lados opostos da mesa, mas não tão longe. Esperavam Monstro servir em seus pratos, entre resmungos, uma sopa que depois de semanas ali pareceu a Harry ter uma aparência melhor que costumava ter a comida do elfo. Experimentou uma colherada. E _tinha_ um gosto bem melhor do que a comida intragável dele costumava ter!

Olhou indignado para o elfo doméstico, que fingiu não perceber e continuou a se arrastar resmungão pela cozinha. Não acreditava, aquele tipo de injustiça até na sua própria casa? Cansado demais para discutir com um elfo, voltou a tomar sua sopa, olhando para o outro garoto de esguelha.

Draco tinha uma postura ereta, tomando sua sopa como se estivesse em um dos jantares sociais que deviam servir na Mansão Malfoy. Mas aquilo não escondia quanta fome estava sentindo, mesmo tendo se empanturrado de doces a custa dele naquele mesmo dia. Observou a compleição quase doente, a pele pálida, mas sem brilho, os ossos proeminentes dos ombros. As roupas só aumentavam sua magreza.

Suspirando, Harry alcançou uma broa e jogou na direção dele. Malfoy sobressaltou-se como um gato assustado, então respirou fundo e pegou, murmurando um obrigado quase ininteligível antes de arrancar um pedaço e enfiar na boca.

Permaneceram em silêncio até que Harry terminou sua sopa e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, observando o elfo abastecer pela terceira vez o prato do loiro.

- Onde estão Bellatrix e Snape, Malfoy?

O sonserino largou ruidosamente a colher e esfregou a testa e rindo baixinho, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir.

- E acha mesmo que eu contaria a você, Potter?

- Não, nunca achei. – disse sincero, sem deixar de encará-lo.

- Bem... Foi uma boa tentativa. – com relutância ergueu os olhos cinza, encontrando os verdes e então suspirando pesaroso – Eu preciso de um banho.

**oOo**

Fora um longo e cansativo dia. Harry desabou sentado em uma das camas do quarto, esfregando o cabelo escuro e que apontava para todos os lados com uma toalha pequena. Olhou para o quadro vazio na parede, imaginando onde o seu ocupante tagarela estaria.

Estavam no segundo andar, no quarto onde Ron e ele costumavam ficar quando estavam hospedados junto com a Ordem da Fênix. A cama onde estava sentado era a que o amigo ruivo sempre escolhia, não queria nem imaginar o que o amigo pensaria se soubesse que iria dormir no mesmo quarto com o inimigo de ambos.

Ouvia o som do chuveiro, havia um banheiro ali, era uma espécie de suíte. Ele e Remus haviam ajeitado isso, uma vez que não se sentia vontade de ter de andar por aquela casa de dar arrepio sozinho até o banheiro do fim do corredor no meio da noite.

O som da água caindo cessou, e logo veio a voz arrastada de Malfoy, através da porta.

- Potter, o que vem a ser _isso?_

Sabendo perfeitamente sobre o que o sonserino se referia, Harry respirou fundo e deixou a toalha em volta do pescoço.

- _Isso_, Malfoy, é seu pijama. – quase mordeu a língua para não rir imaginando como a cara dele estaria olhando para um dos pijamas do seu primo Duda.

- Não é não. Se acha que vou usar essa coisa, assim como usei aquelas suas roupas trouxas ridículas que mais cabiam três de mim, pode esquecer, Potter! – o tom da sua voz devia se parecer como quando ralhava com algum empregado.

- Que pena Malfoy. – zombou, sentindo pena nenhuma – Mas ou você usa isso, ou dorme pelado. Eu não me importo.

Uma pausa. Harry cobriu a boca com uma mão, não se agüentando mais segurar o riso. O loiro devia estar em alguma crise psicológica ali dentro.

- Boa idéia. – a voz arrastada finalmente respondeu. – Não olhe.

- O que?

Mas assim que viu a porta se abrindo, apressou-se a dar as costas. Seu coração batia acelerado e sentiu suas faces queimarem, ele realmente estava...? Mas Harry não teve coragem nem de ao menos espichar o olho para ver de relance. Ao invés disso cerrou os olhos e esperou, ouvindo som de lençóis e cobertas.

- Terminou Malfoy?

- Não são exatamente lençóis de seda, mas é melhor do que aquelas cobertas do Caldeirão Furado. Mais parecia pano de chão, elas arranhavam minha pele...

Entendendo o comentário pomposo e inútil que só poderia vir da boca de alguém como Malfoy como um sim, Harry abriu os olhos e virou-se, vendo-o completamente coberto, com apenas a cabeça loira a vista. Postou-se do lado da cama que costumava ser sua e ergueu a varinha que tinha na mão. Draco virou-se debaixo das cobertas e olhou para o garoto de pé.

- Isso é realmente necessário, Potter?

- Minha experiência de seis anos de convívio diz que sim. – suspirou cansado.

- Como andar pelo mundo trouxa de mãos dadas comigo? – o sonserino gracejou.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – disse entredentes.

E tentando convencer a si mesmo que aquele calor nas faces não era porque corara com as palavras de Draco, murmurou uma série de feitiços ao redor da cama. Quando achou que era o suficiente para mantê-lo preso a ela, sem ter de se preocupar com Malfoy rondando por aí, foi até a outra cama.

Ajeitou-se com as cobertas e enfiou as duas varinhas debaixo do travesseiro, depois de alguns minutos, tudo o que ouvia era a respiração tranqüila de Malfoy. Ainda assim não conseguia dormir, mesmo que cansado demais. Revirou-se na cama, até ficar voltado para a direção da cama oposta, observando a silhueta esguia.

Assim permaneceu por algum tempo, até seus olhos ficarem pesados e cerrarem por conta própria. Depois de meses sem pesadelos alarmantes e que envolvessem o Lorde das Trevas, Harry sonhou.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Abril/2006**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título:** Gravity  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Betas:** sis Lien Li e Ivi  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_. AU em relação ao sétimo livro, _Deathly Hallows_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gravity**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Harry se viu envolto em escuridão, e apertou os olhos acostumando-se com a falta de luz. Então conseguiu focar a visão, descobrindo-se em uma espécie de caverna, como aquela em que ele e Dumbledore haviam estado. Mas Harry não tinha certeza se era a mesma, estava tão escuro que mal podia enxergar o chão.

Teve uma sensação muito ruim, lembrando-se dos sonhos que costumava ter com Lord Voldemort e seus subordinados desde o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Aquela era mais uma daquelas visões? Arrependeu-se muito de não ter continuado as aulas de oclumência por orgulho e aversão a Snape. Poderia ser o esconderijo do poderoso bruxo e seus subordinados ou um dos esconderijos dos Comensais da Morte?

Percebeu estar segurando algo na mão direita. A levou a altura dos seus olhos, arregalando-os por detrás dos óculos. Ele nunca havia visto aquele objeto de perto em toda sua curta vida, e sinceramente nunca quis ver ainda mais se estivesse apontado para si. Reconhecia de filmes e programas de tv que os Dursley viam até na hora do jantar, e também nos jogos violentos que Duda insistia em jogar naquele vídeo-game.

Era uma _arma_.

Uma arma de fogo, um revólver preto. Harry ofegou e estremeceu, mas não largou o objeto, com os olhos ainda cravados nele. Porque segurava um revólver? Não acreditava que bruxos usassem um, já que havia armas suficientes para matar com seus feitiços e poções. Não fazia _sentido_!

Alguém ia ser morto por aquilo, ou _estava_ sendo morto?

Ouviu passos curtos e desgrudou os olhos do objeto, focando na direção do barulho. Alguém se aproximava lento, mas firme. Mas tudo que Harry podia ver era um vulto, apenas dava para saber que se tratava de um garoto. Ele parou a alguns passos de Harry. Uma risada debochada ecoou pelas paredes da caverna.

Instintivamente Harry apontou a arma que tinha em mãos na direção da cabeça do outro. Suou frio, porque estava fazendo aquilo?

- O que vai fazer? Me matar?

A voz do garoto ecoou como sua risada, era familiar, mas Harry não conseguia identificar de quem era. Em resposta levou o dedão a uma pequena alavanca na ponta da arma, destravando-a. O som fez Harry estremecer, não era certo.

- Eu não sou um assassino... – a voz de Harry soou trêmula e falha.

- Tem certeza... _Harry Potter_?

A voz ecoou dessa vez dentro da sua cabeça. Harry fechou os olhos com força, não conseguia abaixar seu braço, continuava em riste para o alvo e prestes a atirar. O pânico enchia seu peito, ele não queria matar, queria?

Quando abriu os olhos tudo que viu foi o teto manchado do quarto que ocupava na mansão dos Black. Ofegou, respirando rapidamente pelo nariz e pela boca. Passou a mão pelo rosto e descobriu-se úmido de suor. O que diabos havia sido aquilo?

Instintivamente passou os dedos pela testa, traçando a cicatriz em forma de raio. Em todos os sonhos, na verdade visões que envolviam Voldemort ele acordava com uma dor lancinante, como se a cicatriz queimasse.

Mas não daquela vez. Um pesadelo normal? Harry franziu a testa, era raro ter um. Mas então pensou em todos os problemas, preocupações e acontecimentos que se sucederam desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Inspirou fundo, era isso, tinha muita coisa na cabeça. O que não daria para esvaziá-la por algum tempo, como em uma _penseira_.

Virou-se no colchão, fazendo os estrados gemerem com seu peso. Esticou o braço e alcançou os óculos pousados na cômoda ao lado e os colocou. Encarou a cama do outro lado do quarto, onde garoto da sua idade ressonava no sono de costas para ele, coberto até o pescoço deixando apenas a cabeça loira ser vista. E também a curva do pescoço, seu olhar pousou ali, vendo como era delicada, tanto que imaginou que uma mão do tamanho de Krum, por exemplo, poderia quebrá-lo sem muito esforço.

Olhou para suas mãos e então sacudiu a cabeça, de onde aquele pensamento veio?

Ali estava ele, com a cabeça cheia, tendo de pensar em como achar as horcruxes sem o auxílio de Dumbledore, que sabia mais do que ele. E agora tinha mais aquele loiro sonserino debaixo do _seu_ teto para se preocupar. "Poderia tê-lo deixado nas mãos daqueles aurores", sua consciência sibilou, "ele sempre foi um problema para você". Sim, ele sabia muito bem. Mas então a lembrança da Torre de Astronomia o atingiu, por mais que odiasse Malfoy, ele era inocente.

"Oh, como se deixar os Comensais entrarem na escola e quase matar Katie e Ron provasse sua inocência", a consciência sibilou mais uma vez, sarcástica. Mas novamente o olhar assustado do loiro invadiu sua mente. Praguejou baixinho, _maldito instinto grifinório_.

Ergueu-se e tratou de acordá-lo logo, antes que sua consciência decidisse querer confundir sua cabeça de novo. Desfez os feitiços que havia lançado ao redor da cama do outro garoto, para evitar que saísse dela. Mas então ficou olhando para a figura adormecida, as cobertas envolvendo os ombros e engoliu em seco. Ele realmente estava...?

E daí se ele estava nu ali? Uma olhada não ia matar ninguém, afinal, só queria ver... ver se Malfoy havia recebido a marca, se fora marcado como um servo das trevas. Apenas isso. Convencendo a si mesmo Harry levou a mão suada até a barra do cobertor, ficando cerrada no tecido um bom tempo, antes de puxar e descobrir parte do corpo, até a cintura.

Soltou a respiração que havia preso sem perceber, exasperado. E lançou um olhar aborrecido para a figura adormecida, vestida com a camisa de manga longa enorme do pijama de Duda.

Uma risada abafada soou atrás de Harry, fazendo-o se virar assustado, com a varinha em punhos. Mas logo desfez a pose de ataque quando viu Fineus Nigellus de volta a seu quadro. O velho ex-diretor de Hogwarts colocava a mão na boca, rindo com gosto da sua cara. Harry rodou os olhos, encarando-o irritado.

- Qual é a graça? – vociferou.

- Garoto, veja com que respeito trata os mais velhos! – Fineus tentou parecer bravo, sem muito sucesso – Nenhuma, meu rapaz. Apenas admirado que o jovem herói dos bruxos seja tão _ousado_.

Harry corou violentamente, fazendo o velho Black rir mais uma vez. Ele se inclinou no quadro, tentando ter uma boa visão do rapaz na cama atrás de Harry. Sua boca pendeu um pouco e piscou admirado.

- Oh, eu entendo. – sorriu mais uma vez, mostrando a fileira de dentes amarelados - Não o culpo, é realmente um rapazinho bem bonito. – piscou um olho.

O grifinório abriu a boca, chocado com a insinuação do velho, mas antes que pudesse replicar ouviu o garoto atrás de si se mexer, rangendo a cama. Virou-se, vendo Malfoy se espreguiçar, abrindo os olhos e franzindo a testa, como se estivesse se perguntando onde estava. Olhou para Harry incomodado, sem notar o quadro.

- O que foi?

- Achei que pretendia dormir sem roupa. – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu ia, mas estava com frio. – o sonserino murmurou contrariado.

Nisso empurrou as cobertas para o lado, sentando na cama. Harry arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu rosto queimar pela segunda vez só naquela manhã. Gaguejou um pouco antes de formar alguma palavra completa, os olhos presos nas pernas finas e brancas. A camisa ia até as coxas do garoto, fazendo parecer um camisolão de dormir.

- Malfoy, onde estão suas calças?

- Elas não paravam na minha cintura de tão grandes, Potter!

- Bem, não me admira! – riu sarcástico – Você tem uma cintura de garotinha, _Malfoy_!

- Ora, vai se... – então arregalou os olhos acinzentados – Potter! Eu disse para não me olhar enquanto me trocava!

- Hum... Talvez tenha visto de relance. – murmurou encabulado.

Mas Malfoy cravou o olhar atrás de Harry, abrindo ainda mais os olhos e tratando de recolher as cobertas e voltar a cobrir as pernas desnudas. Harry seguiu seu olhar, deparando-se com o velho Black apoiando os cotovelos na borda do quadro e os olhando com extremo interesse.

- Quem é esse? – a voz trêmula de Malfoy soou atrás de si.

- Oh, não se interrompam por mim. – o velho bruxo sorriu malicioso – Sou Fineus Nigellus, a seu dispor. Já fui o patriarca dessa casa. E você é...

- Grande. Mais parentes... – resmungou para si mesmo rolando os olhos.

- Esse arrogante aí é parte Black. – Harry respondeu no lugar de Malfoy.

- Um Black? – ergueu as duas sobrancelhas em espanto, voltando a olhar para o loiro, que lhe devolveu o olhar indulgente – Oh. – sua expressão passou para uma de reconhecimento – É aquele filho de Lucius Malfoy?

Nisso fez uma cara de desagrado, obviamente sabia muito que tipo de família era os Malfoy. Harry imaginou se teve de lidar com muitos deles estudando em Hogwarts. De repente Harry se sentiu na sala do diretor, com extrema vontade de jogar os podres de Malfoy.

- Se Dumbledore não está entre nós, é graças a ele. – cruzou os braços e apontando a cabeça para o outro garoto.

O sonserino encolheu-se sob a acusação, as faces ficando rubras na pele de porcelana. Harry lambeu os lábios em satisfação, baixando os olhos para a figura de cabeça abaixada. Muito orgulhoso para admitir ou negar, não era?

- Hunf. – o velho bruxo começou a resmungar – Deve ter saído da banda podre dos Black. São todos assim, se metendo em problemas, em lados errados, sempre criando desgosto para a família. É uma maldição que ela carrega, é o que digo.

Malfoy mordiscou o lábio inferior nervoso e ergueu os olhos para o quadro, de forma petulante. Harry viu seus ombros estreitos tremerem e achou que ele estava prestes a explodir. Sabia o quanto Malfoy ficava ofendido quando se tratava da _sua_ família.

- Não me dê esse olhar, mocinho! – os olhos de Fineus esbugalharam – Lidei muitos garotos mimados como você! – estalou a língua antes de continuar – Não concordava com muitas decisões de Dumbledore, mas reconheço que foi um grande bruxo e diretor! – terminou furioso.

Então lhes virou as costas, andou nervoso de um lado a outro do quadro e desapareceu.

- Aonde o senhor vai? – Harry perguntou, franzindo cenho.

- Visitar meus outros quadros, não me sinto à vontade dentro da minha própria casa! – apenas a voz rabugenta respondeu.

Virou-se para o outro, que voltou a encarar o chão, ruminando. Harry espantou-se com o fato de Malfoy ficar calado o tempo todo, sem dirigir uma única palavra a Fineus. Afinal era um nada sem Crabbe e Goyle às suas costas e prontos a receber suas ordens, um bando de sonserinos para rir das suas piadas infames, Snape para protegê-lo e dar-lhe cobertura, e sem o pai para se gabar.

O rosto fino se levantou, os olhos frios e cinzentos cravaram-se aos verdes de Harry.

- Potter me dê o que vestir. – disse imperioso.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de ameaça, que o sonserino sustentou, ainda com vestígios do nervosismo.

- Malfoy, eu não sou um elfo doméstico.

- Jura? Ouvi dizer que seus tios trouxas o tratavam como um empregado de casa, Potter. Então achei que estava acostumado a agir feito um. – um sorriso de escárnio se desenhou nos lábios finos.

O moreno rilhou os dentes e contou até dez, para resistir à vontade de socar aquele rostinho debochado. Abrindo o armário pegou a primeira muda de roupa que encontrou, jogando na cara de Malfoy e mandando se vestir rápido.

O que Malfoy, claro, fez bem demoradamente dentro do banheiro.

Quando os dois garotos desceram as escadas, um cheiro agradável de café e ovos chegou até eles. Harry cerrou os punhos, sabendo o que encontrar no café da manhã. Mas tudo bem, pensou olhando de esguelha para o garoto mais magro que ele. Não devia ver comida decente há meses, a do Caldeirão não era de todo péssima, mas comida caseira como a que desfrutava em Hogwarts não tinha comparação.

O que foi confirmado quando ouviu um som característico da barriga de Malfoy, indicando que estava morto de fome. O loiro empertigou-se, corando de leve e desviando o olhar, subitamente interessado nas paredes vazias, onde havia manchas de sujeira indicando que anteriormente havia quadros forrando todas elas.

No caminho passaram pelo quadro da dona Walburga Black, Harry sobressaltou-se, estava descoberto. Sua cara gorda e debochada percorreu os olhos pelos dois garotos, detendo-se no loiro e alargando o sorriso. Harry mandou que o garoto continuasse o caminho até a cozinha, Malfoy resmungou e olhou curioso para a mulher pintada, mas obedecendo.

O grifinório postou-se na frente do quadro, de braços cruzados. A Sra. Black estreitou os olhos em clara diversão maligna.

- É o filho de Narcissa. – concluiu.

- Oh, vejo que Monstro já a informou do nosso novo hóspede. – disse sarcástico, cruzando os braços.

- Resolveu finalmente botar algum _puro-sangue_ que preste dentro da minha casa, garoto?

- Ele não passa de um prisioneiro, _meu_ prisioneiro. – enfatizou com os olhos chispando por trás dos óculos – Não abuse senhora, essa é _minha_ casa agora. Um dia ainda descubro um feitiço para arrancar esse quadro daí. – sussurrou ameaçador – Apenas espere e verá.

Os dois trocaram olhares de desafio, até que Harry fechou as cortinas sobre o quadro, abafando os gritos da mulher.

Na cozinha encontrou Malfoy sentado à mesa, esta mais cheia que o normal com ovos mexidos, bacon tostado além de diversos doces. Lançou novamente um olhar furioso a Monstro, que fingiu mais uma vez não notar. Bem, não iria reclamar da comida, estava tão faminto quanto o sonserino. Quanto à outra questão, discutiria com aquele elfo indolente, mostrando quem mandava ali.

Observou por sob os óculos o outro rapaz comer com indisfarçável prazer um pedaço de bolo de nozes.

- Não pense que tem aliados nessa casa, Malfoy.

O loiro ergueu o olhar de súbito, retirando o dedo que lambia da boca. Acompanhou o olhar que Harry lançava ao elfo resmungão que limpava as cinzas do fogão de pedra.

- Não seja paranóico, Potter. Infelizmente, se é verdade que herdou de Sirius Black esta casa, meu sangue, por mais puro e Black que seja – sorriu sem alegria – ele não vale para seu elfo ou qualquer propriedade que faça parte dessa herança. Nunca ouviu falar desses contratos mágicos?

A pálpebra de Harry tremeu, mas não respondeu, apenas murmurou um "bom saber" e voltou a sua refeição.

Saciados, dirigiram-se para o saguão de entrada. Harry sentou-se em uma poltrona e Malfoy o imitou, sentando-se a uma distância considerável. Ficando um bom tempo em silêncio, o grifinório olhou aborrecido para o outro, que mantinha os olhos focados em um ponto qualquer.

- Diga alguma coisa, Malfoy.

- O que? – sem lhe encarar.

- Qualquer coisa. Me ofenda, me xingue. Me entretenha como sempre fez, Malfoy.

Malfoy soltou uma risada baixa que lhe lembrava muito a que dava com seus colegas sonserinos quando passava por ele, Ron e Mione, balançando a cabeça.

- Entediado, _Potty_? – encarou-o e ergueu uma sobrancelha – Não há muito que fazer preso aqui, imagino. – percorreu os olhos para a mansão praticamente abandonada – Esteve aqui esse tempo todo?

- Não. Desde que completei dezessete anos. – respondeu-lhe sem nenhum traço de emoção.

- Algumas semanas então. – disse – E o que andou fazendo?

- Revirando a biblioteca, vendo alguns feitiços novos. – então um sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios – Aposto que não tem tanta literatura sobre magia negra na sua mansão, Malfoy. Bom você estar aqui, assim poderei praticar alguns feitiços que li. Podemos brincar que é meu alvo.

- Oh, que amável. – disse em um tom fingidamente emocionado – Vejo que sentiu saudades de mim.

- Talvez. – deu de ombros e espichou os olhos para a porta da frente da casa.

- Porque estamos sentados aqui? – disse, notando o olhar ansioso para a porta.

- Esperando alguém.

O loiro apenas disse "Oh" e voltou a desviar o olhar, ficando silencioso. Mas Harry não queria que ele continuasse assim, fingindo que nada acontecia.

- Ainda pensa que eu escolhi os amigos errados, Malfoy? Ainda acha que escolhi o lado perdedor?

Viu o queixo fino do sonserino tremer e os ombros ficarem tensos, apertando com força os braços da poltrona. Isso apenas o encorajou a continuar.

- E o lado que _você_ escolheu? Como Lord Voldemort – o outro estremeceu ao ouvir o nome – o recebeu depois que fugiu de Hogwarts? Ele brindou-o e lhe encheu de elogios e honrarias? – estreitou os olhos por detrás dos óculos, adorando sua reação – Ou Snape roubou toda sua glória?

O sonserino se levantou bruscamente, e Harry fez o mesmo, encarando com firmeza os olhos frios e raivosos. Eram quase da mesma altura e ficaram a apenas dois palmos de distância um do outro. O loiro tremia dos pés a cabeça, de raiva, de ultraje.

- O que pensa que sabe? – disse entredentes.

- Oh, muita coisa. Mais do que pode imaginar Malfoy.

Pensou se diria que estava lá, vendo-o apontar a varinha para Dumbledore, falhando miseravelmente. Ele imaginou Malfoy chegando a salvo graças a Snape, pedindo clemência de joelhos a Voldemort pelas suas falhas, sendo punido com inúmeros _Crucios_, a dor transpassando por cada membro do seu corpo esguio. Sendo alvo de desprezo e chacotas entre os Comensais da Morte. O filho de Lucius Malfoy não chegava a ser nem um terço do que o pai era. Estando vivo por piedade, pela qual sua tia Bellatrix devia ter clamado.

- Uma vez me disse que eu deveria ser seu amigo. – disse em um sussurro e então elevou a voz – Onde estão os seus amigos sonserinos agora, _Malfoy_, ahn?

- Faço a mesma pergunta. E onde estão os _seus_ amigos grifinórios, _Potter_? – rebateu no mesmo tom.

Nesse momento a campainha os interrompeu, fazendo desviarem seus olhares um do outro e focarem na porta mais adiante. Harry demorou mais alguns segundos antes de caminhar até ela. Com alívio viu Remus postado na soleira, o homem parecia mais abatido que o costume, em suas roupas remendadas. Eles trocaram um abraço breve, antes de Harry abrir espaço para que Remus entrasse e trancasse a porta. Nisso ouviram um barulho de algo se arrastando e espatifando. Ambos se entreolharam e puxaram as varinhas, se apressando na direção do som.

Encontraram um vaso em cacos no chão, a poltrona deslocada e Malfoy com as costas contra a parede, os olhos grises estavam vidrados e presos em Remus, como se acabasse de ver uma assombração.

- O-o que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- Remus é meu convidado. – respondeu Harry, sem paciência.

- Não o deixe se aproximar de mim! – deslizou pela parede quando os viu fazendo menção de se aproximar – Potter, ele é um lobisomem!

Harry rolou os olhos, cansado demais para ouvir os velhos preconceitos e pregação sobre _sangue-puro_ entre bruxos de Malfoy.

- Oh, por favor, Malfoy. – riu zombeteiro – Nem ao menos estamos perto da lua cheia. Remus é inofensivo, um bruxo como qualquer um de nós.

- Maldição, Potter! Eu disse para não deixar ele perto de mim! – gritou.

Estacaram no lugar. Malfoy se agachou e se encolheu contra o canto da parede, encolhendo os joelhos contra o peito. Parecia estar à beira do desespero, as lágrimas escorrendo livres pelo rosto, as faces vermelhas. Harry só o havia visto daquele jeito uma vez, e não havia sido há muito tempo, no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme.

Com o cenho franzido o grifinório deu alguns passos em sua direção e ergueu a mão, quase tocando os fios loiros.

- Malfoy? – chamou baixinho.

- Harry. – disse Remus em uma voz suave, segurando seu pulso e impedindo-o de se aproximar mais.

O garoto de cabelos escuros encarou os olhos castanhos do ex-professor, que balançou a cabeça.

- Greyback. – apenas disse.

Abaixo deles Malfoy gemeu baixinho, e a lembrança da cena ocorrida na Torre de Astronomia voltou à mente de Harry com força. Lembrou da face sádica do homem que estava junto com os demais Comensais, lambendo os dentes afiados e amarelados com prazer indecente, as unhas sujas querendo cravar-se em algo vivo, o cheiro de sangue emanando.

Lembrou do que ele fez a Remus quando era apenas um garoto, no que transformou o irmão de Ron.

- Malfoy, não me diga que... – mas o resto da sentença de Harry morreu na sua garganta.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Abril/2006**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título:** Gravity  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta:** Karla Malfoy  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_. AU em relação ao sétimo livro, _Deathly Hallows_.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowling _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gravity**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Malfoy continuava a estremecer como um graveto em meio à brisa, encolhido contra a parede suja e amarelada. Harry recordou-se do que Dumbledore havia dito a ele, sobre ter trazido um lobisomem para dentro da escola, deixando seus colegas a mercê da sua sede de sangue. O loiro havia negado ficando muito contrariado com a presença do Comensal na Torre. Agora que tentava se lembrar melhor, contrariado não era o caso, mas aterrorizado encaixava-se perfeitamente na ocasião.

Greyback não retinha seu desejo de rasgar mesmo estando na forma humana, um verdadeiro assassino como Harry não havia visto antes. Antes que pudesse pensar mais, Harry se pôs de joelhos perto de Malfoy, erguendo a mão, mas hesitando tocá-lo.

- Malfoy? – chamou mais uma vez.

O loiro soltou um murmúrio que não pode ser entendido por nenhum dos dois. Harry sentiu um arrepio repentino, em seguida agarrando os ombros do outro e tentando fazer encará-lo. Sem perceber, suas mãos se agitavam querendo desfazer os botões da camisa larga que Malfoy usava.

- Onde está? Mostre-me onde, Malfoy!

Assustado, o sonserino afastou suas mãos com fúria, mostrando as faces molhadas e rubras. Tentava mostrar uma expressão de raiva, efeito quebrado pelos olhos inchados e ainda aterrorizados por qualquer que fosse a lembrança que havia tido há pouco. Proferiu uma série de palavrões, antes de respirar fundo e segurar a gola da camisa com força. Passava a mão pelo rosto e pelos fios loiro-prateados em desalinho.

- Por Merlin, Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo? – sua voz tremeu.

- O que acha? Procurando por alguma marca que ele... – e então parou e suspirou pesaroso – Estava só tentando ajudar.

- Sabemos muito bem o que acontece quando tenta ajudar, não Potter? – o loiro cortou, em um tom amargo.

Harry sentiu um calor se espalhar pelo seu rosto, com a lembrança inevitável do confronto no banheiro em Hogwarts surgindo na sua mente. Remus os interrompeu, movendo a varinha e juntando os cacos de cerâmica, até voltar a sua forma de vaso. Sua expressão, ainda que cansada, estava calma.

- Deixe o garoto em paz, Harry. – tocou gentilmente o ombro do grifinório – Não sinto o cheiro nele, e acredite, eu posso sentir o fedor de uma cria de Greyback a milhas de distância.

Percebeu o tom amargo na voz de Remus, mas o homem desviou o olhar quando Harry ergueu o rosto para ele.

- Podemos tomar chá enquanto conversamos? E talvez um lanche, não como desde ontem. – deu um sorriso fraco e pousou a mão sobre a barriga magra.

Certo. Lembrara que Remus ainda era um espião entre os lobisomens seguidores de Voldemort. Apesar do que dissera a Malfoy, fora a primeira lua cheia do mês naquela noite. Não era de se espantar seu estado tão lamentável. Harry apressou-se em levantar e em seguida olhou firme para Malfoy, em uma ordem muda para que os seguissem até a cozinha. O loiro ainda tremia enquanto usava a parede de apoio para se levantar.

Manteve uma distância de três cadeiras de Harry e Remus, fingindo estar focado em mexer seu chá. O grifinório observava-o de esguelha enquanto o ex-professor se ocupava em comer. A mão delicada pousada na mesa estava trêmula, e Malfoy a recolheu para baixo da mesa, como se percebendo seu olhar. Harry observou então seu rosto, parecia consternado e evitava olhar para os dois.

Imaginava o que poderia ter passado naqueles meses após ter fugido com Snape. O que acontecera durante o sexto ano em Hogwarts. Parecia assustado e cansado. Harry não conhecia Malfoy, não como achava que conhecia.

O sonserino que conhecia era o arrogante idiota que não perdia oportunidade em deixar ele e seus amigos em problemas. O bruxo com quem havia antipatizado logo ao entrar na loja da Madame Malkin, que lhe lembrara tanto seu primo Duda. Que não media esforços para competir com ele, para provar ser o melhor, para ridicularizá-lo.

Desse Draco, não sabia de nada, era um estranho. Talvez fora o que lhe fizera persegui-lo com tanto afinco no sexto ano, era _intrigante_. Remus falou, fazendo Harry desviar seu olhar.

- Harry, fique na _Toca_ com Molly e Arthur, eu insisto. Ficamos mais tranqüilos se você estiver com os Weasley, e não aqui sozinho.

- De novo esse assunto? – Harry socou a mesa, fazendo xícaras e pratos saltarem da mesa – Eu já lhe disse que não quero. Não posso colocar mais gente em perigo apenas por me abrigarem.

- Temo que esteja na hora de pensar em outro lugar para ficar então, Harry. As notícias não são boas e ficar em Grimmauld não é mais tão seguro. - Harry abriu a boca para replicar, mas interrompeu-o – lembre-se do que aconteceu da última vez.

Harry franziu o cenho. O olhar do homem seguiu Monstro, o elfo doméstico que resmungava como de costume, fingindo que não ouvia a conversa. O garoto de pronto entendeu.

- Você quer dizer, Bellatrix?

Remus apenas confirmou com a cabeça, a expressão consternada.

- Estão se movendo mais livremente. O exército deles está bem mais fornido e sólido, o Ministério anda em desvantagem. E ouvi sobre ataques liderados por Bellatrix. Ela é louca o suficiente para se expor e vir até sua antiga casa.

Nisso ouviram o som de metal, e viram que Malfoy havia deixado cair a colher com que mexia seu chá. Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que já era, baixou seu olhar novamente para a xícara, tentando fingir que não reagira a notícia. Do seu lado, ergueu o nariz, olhando o garoto do outro lado da mesa com certa irritação.

- Não é mais divertido brincar com lobisomens, não é, jovem Malfoy? – a voz de Remus tinha um tom sombrio, como nunca Harry ouvira antes – Devo mencionar que ouvi certos _rumores_ sobre o que Greyback adoraria fazer com o filho de Lucius? Aposto que saiba bem como ele gosta de garotos, os mais magros e de aparência frágil. Se eles resistirem, melhor, diz que faz seu sangue ferver, o medo o excita. – respirou fundo antes de continuar – Por que algo me diz que eu não preciso dizer isso a você, senhor Malfoy?

Harry viu Malfoy cerrar os punhos sobre o colo, evitando olhar o lobisomem, mas visivelmente perturbado com suas palavras. O próprio grifinório sentiu arrepios com o que Remus falara, conhecia muito bem o Comensal, ele próprio fora uma vítima tão jovem.

- Eu... nunca achei divertido, professor. – o loiro murmurou.

- Deveria ter pensado antes. – disse por fim, levantando-se e sendo seguido por Harry até a porta da cozinha.

- O que eu faço com ele? – Harry sussurrou suplicante, mesmo tendo sido ele a trazer o garoto para casa – Tonks lhe falou sobre como o encontrei, certo?

Remus voltou o olhar para o sonserino, tomando seu chá e olhando para um ponto cego na mesa. Seus ombros continuavam tensos, a expressão no seu rosto como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Voltou a encarar Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por enquanto, eu o manteria consigo. – disse com calma.

- O que? – sua voz de elevou, surpreso – Por que eu manteria Malfoy comigo? – sussurrou nervoso – Ele é um inimigo!

- Não teria tanta certeza, olhe para ele. Parece se sentir mais seguro aqui, e não ameaçado por estar com o inimigo do seu Lorde. Tenho um pressentimento... – disse com ar vago – Creio que Snape tem dedo nisso.

- Ainda acredita em Snape, depois do que ele fez? – guinchou. – Acha que ele continua do nosso lado?

- Eu ainda não sei, Harry. – suspirou – Dumbledore acreditava cegamente em Snape. E nós nunca deixamos de confiar em Dumbledore.

Encarava o ex-professor incrédulo, quando ouviram o som de passos vindo da sala.

- Ah sim, esqueci de lhe avisar que eles estavam vindo. – Remus informou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas.

- Harry, o que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – a voz conhecida de Hermione reverberou pela casa.

Em poucos segundos viram as figuras de Hermione e logo atrás de Ron, que estava mais alto do que da última vez que o vira. Ambos estavam bastante exasperados, Harry teve de reprimir um sorriso, o calor se espalhando pelo seu peito por rever seus amigos. Em segundos se viu na mira de dois pares de olhos raivosos.

- Poderia ter nos avisado para onde ia!

- Poderia ter vindo pra minha casa!

- Poderia ter respondido as nossas cartas!

- Bill está realmente chateado por não ter aparecido no casamento, sabia?

- Oh, estávamos com tanta saudade!

A última frase foi proferida por Hermione, que se jogou em cima de Harry, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Ron sorriu, pendendo a cabeça para o lado. Hesitante, o moreno acariciou o cabelo da amiga, finalmente sorrindo e pedindo desculpas.

- Não deveriam estar aqui, eu lhes disse que queria ninguém se arriscando por estar comigo.

- E nós lhe dissemos que não nos importávamos! – Hermione se afastou, com seus olhos lacrimejantes.

- Estamos juntos nessa até o fim! – Ron disse com determinação – Vamos trabalhar muito duro para achar todas e acabar com... _O que essa Doninha Traiçoeira está fazendo aqui?_

Ron tirava a varinha das suas vestes, arregalando os olhos e apontando-a para o sonserino, que agora observava a cena de braços cruzados. Voltara com sua expressão sardônica na face, olhando divertido o ruivo se agitar.

- Acalme-se! – gritou Hermione, segurando o braço de Ron, enquanto Harry segurava o outro – Eu tenho certeza que há uma boa explicação para ele estar aqui, certo? – mirou Harry com severidade.

- Que seja para torturar o maldito pouco a pouco. – o ruivo rosnou entre dentes.

Malfoy se levantou, contornando a mesa calmamente e se aproximando, fitando suas unhas.

- Na verdade, Weasel, _Potty_ aqui prefere a minha companhia a sua. – provocou, com um sorrisinho de canto.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Harry cerrou os olhos, sentindo sua curta paciência se esvair.

- Só me deixe torcer o pescoço dele, vamos... – Ron continuava a rosnar e a tentar se livrar.

Harry pediu para que Remus ficasse de olho em Malfoy, enquanto ele e Hermione arrastavam Ron para a sala. Viu com satisfação a expressão de pavor do loiro ao deixá-lo sozinho com o ex-professor.

Trancou a porta atrás de si, Ron andava de um lado ao outro muito nervoso. Hermione observou a pilha de jornais e cartas sem abrir em cima da mesa com ar de desaprovação. Suspirou e mandou-os se sentarem, explicando o que acontecera desde que havia saído da casa dos Dursley.

- Ah, isso explica. – disse Ron, coçando o queixo de maneira pensativa.

- Explica o que? – perguntou Harry.

- Fred jura que te viu no _Beco Diagonal_ com uma loira.

- Gina ficou furiosa. – disse Hermione, dando um olhar preocupado – Eu lhe disse que era _impossível_. – deu um sorriso não convincente.

Harry escondeu o rosto, gemendo. Tanta preocupação para nada. Não só agora arriscara sua quase relação, como havia trazido Malfoy para casa, e pelo que Remus dissera, provavelmente teria de mantê-lo como um bichinho de estimação.

Mas então ergueu o rosto decidido. Havia coisas mais importantes, e certamente não era o momento para se preocupar com namoricos. Merlin, não tinham piedade dele? Era apenas um adolescente que passara a puberdade toda encrencado com a problemática de garotas e beijos, e agora deveria estar mais preocupado com sexo como os garotos da sua idade. Não com um lorde das trevas maníaco querendo seu cadáver.

- Imagina a cara dos dois quando contar quem era a loira. Queria muito ter visto Malfoy com roupas de mulher, devia ter sido hilário. – um brilho maníaco apareceu nos olhos azuis de Ron – Você não tirou uma foto, Harry?

- Como se eu tivesse tempo para isso! – mas sorriu mentalmente, seria uma boa lembrança.

- E o que vai fazer com ele? Entregá-lo aos aurores? – Hermione perguntou.

- Nada. – Harry suspirou – Remus me disse que deve ficar conosco. Segundo Malfoy, fugiu e também está encrencado com o outro lado.

- O quê? – Ron levantou-se de súbito, voltando a ficar tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo – Harry, Malfoy foi o bastardo que deixou aqueles Comensais entrarem, que resultou naqueles ferimentos do meu irmão! Nunca fez nada de bom para nós, desde que entramos em Hogwarts! E você vai deixá-lo sob o mesmo teto que você?

- Oh, agora vocês pensam assim, não? Achei que o consideravam inofensivo. – Harry disse em tom de zombaria, e fechou a cara – De qualquer forma, sem ter para onde ir e sem sua varinha, agora ele _é_ inofensivo. – terminou, puxando duas varinhas de seu bolso.

- Eu concordo com Harry, Ron.

- Mione! – guinchou em tom de súplica.

- _Acalme-se_. – Hermione o puxou para o sofá, olhando-o de forma intensa.

O ruivo pressionou os lábios, muito aborrecido, mas não falou mais. A maneira como Ron e Hermione estavam próximos demais não escapou a percepção de Harry, e aquilo, apesar de ver a possibilidade de acontecer depois de alguns anos, o deixou incomodado. Alguém ali finalmente havia feito algum avanço, enquanto fora obrigado a desfazer um namoro, e restava apenas ele e sua mão. E _Draco Malfoy_.

Aquele pensamento repentino fez Harry bater na própria testa, assustando os dois amigos, que se afastaram de pronto.

- E além do mais, temos trabalho a fazer e nenhum tempo a perder. – Hermione disse, puxando da sua mala um livro imenso, mais precisamente _Hogwarts: Uma História,_ depositando-o nos joelhos – Tenho feito alguma pesquisa. – os dois garotos se entreolharam, nem um pouco surpresos – Escrevi a professora McGonagall para que nos enviasse livros de Hogwarts, até amanhã creio que uma coruja os entregará.

- Alguma pista? – Harry deslizou na poltrona, fitando o livro aberto.

- Sobre o paradeiro das horcruxes, não. Mas estive empenhada em descobrir algum objeto que pertencera a Rowena Ravenclaw e que Voldemort poderia ter tomado e enfeitiçado. Mas ela viveu há tantos séculos atrás, que alguns dos seus objetos talvez possam nem existir mais. – mordeu o lábio.

- Procurar pistas de Ravenclaw, então. – Harry concordou, balançando a cabeça.

- E Malfoy? – Ron apontou a porta com a cabeça.

- Deixe-o mais um pouco com Remus. – deu de ombros – Vai ser bom pra ele.

**oOo**

Escuridão, mais uma vez. Um rosto adolescente e familiar, um sorriso sádico de escaninho. Uma arma em suas próprias mãos, um disparo e então... nada.

Harry acordou de sobressalto, a respiração rápida, os olhos piscando até reconhecer a parede manchada do quarto que ocupava em Largo Grimmauld. Respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos com força, de novo aquele sonho, uma noite após o primeiro. Não conseguiu lembrar o rosto, apenas tinha a impressão de ser-lhe familiar.

Um som lhe fez abrir os olhos e virar-se na cama. Do outro lado do quarto sentado na cama estava Draco Malfoy, segurando seus joelhos contra o peito. Seu cabelo quase branco era bastante perceptível no meio da escuridão. Colocou seus óculos e acendeu a luz ao lado da sua cama, fazendo o loiro virar o rosto e apertar os olhos cinza, que estavam acostumados com a escuridão do quarto.

- Pesadelos, Potter? – sua voz era rouca.

- Por que está acordado, Malfoy?

Mais um barulho, vinha do andar de cima. Ambos olharam para cima, ao que parecia Ron estava no quarto de Hermione. Estavam entretidos em uma calorosa discussão, e pelas palavras que conseguia pegar, ainda era sobre o fato de Draco Malfoy estar na casa de Sirius, dormindo no mesmo quarto que Harry.

- Estão discutindo já faz pelo menos uma hora. – Malfoy informou em tom de enfado, como se a dizer que aquele era o motivo da sua insônia – Ao menos não estão se agarrando e fazendo coisas que me traumatizariam pelo resto da vida. Granger e Weasley, argh! – fez uma careta de nojo.

- Malfoy! – Harry arregalou os olhos a mera insinuação.

- Ora, não vai me dizer que não percebeu? – Malfoy fez uma expressão incrédula – Desde que colocaram os pés aqui está estampado na cara deles que andaram fazendo feito _coelhos_ o verão inteiro!

O grifinório lançou um olhar aborrecido de sobreaviso, o que apenas excitou Malfoy a continuar.

- Aposto que está morrendo de inveja, _Potty_. Imagino há quanto tempo não pega alguém, isso se não for _nunca_! – Malfoy sorriu provocante e ergueu uma sobrancelha clara.

Mesmo a meia luz, Harry teve certeza que podia ver o rubor que acabava de tomar conta do seu rosto. Devia ignorar, mas desde quando havia aprendido a deixar quieto com as provocações de Malfoy?

- Para sua informação, Malfoy, eu tinha uma namorada! – Harry não soube por que falou isso, no momento em que falou desejou não ter aberto a boca.

- Ah sim, se refere à garota Weasley? – deu uma risada de escárnio – Não lhe deu nada que não já tenha dado para metade da população estudantil masculina da Sonserina, suponho. Espere, acho que não deu tempo! – arregalou os olhos claros e pôs a mão na boca, fingindo surpresa.

Harry sentiu o sangue subir, e antes que pudesse pensar, estava na outra cama, em cima de Malfoy. A risada do loiro reverberava nos seus ouvidos, enquanto suas mãos se fechavam em torno do fino e longo pescoço. O som alto de porta batendo com estrépito fez ambos pararem e olhar para o teto.

- Parece que terminaram. – Malfoy disse, sentando na cama.

Percebendo o quanto estava perto do sonserino, praticamente deitado sobre o outro, Harry desceu da cama de um salto. O loiro observou-o de esguelha voltar para sua própria cama, com um ar divertido. Então desviou o olhar e fez uma expressão apavorada, cobrindo-se de pronto.

- Pode parar de fingir que está dormindo, que sei que não está! – sibilou.

O grifinório seguiu o olhar do outro, vendo Fineus Nigellus no quadro antes vazio piscar os olhos com falsa inocência.

- Oh, perdão. Estava divertido demais para interrompê-los. Faz tanto tempo que vi dois jovens tão exaltados que senti certa nostalgia. – disse apoiando os cotovelos nos cantos do quadro, um sorriso no rosto envelhecido.

Harry ouviu Malfoy murmurar algo parecido com "pervertido". Não pode resistir a perguntar ao velho ex-diretor, e de qualquer forma sabia que não ia voltar a dormir tão cedo:

- Se refere a quando Sirius morava aqui com os pais, senhor?

- Oh sim. Esse era o quarto dos meninos Black. De fato, o jovenzinho aí me lembra muito o mais novo. – suspirou – Era magro e pálido, não importava o quanto Walburga o fizesse comer. Tinha um ar de arrogância e de que sabia tudo, tinha uma inveja terrível do irmão mais velho. Quando este saiu de casa, mal dava para agüentá-lo.

"Ele fez uma péssima escolha, bastante cedo.", Nigellus tinha uma expressão pesarosa, "Não era de se surpreender com as companhias que ele arranjara desde Hogwarts. Mas ele percebeu onde estava metido e abandonou tal companhia".

- Oh sim, e olhe só: ele está morto! – Malfoy vociferou num rompante, virando para a parede e cobrindo a cabeça loira.

- Oh sim, infelizmente o arrependimento veio tarde demais, eu temo. – o velho franziu o cenho.

De repente Nigellus não pareceu mais tão interessado em observar os dois garotos, abandonando o quadro mudo. Harry se ajeitou na própria cama, pensativo, fitando a silhueta do sonserino, que parecia frágil mesmo estando coberto.

- Regulus... – disse Harry, reconhecendo o nome na árvore da família Black, ao lado de onde o de Sirius havia sido queimado.

- Ninguém abandona o Lorde sem pagar um preço. – Malfoy murmurou.

Havia realmente abandonado Voldemort, fugido do dever de servi-lo no lugar de Lucius Malfoy? Covarde com o rabo entre as pernas, ou se arrependido de seguir um mago das trevas insano? Certamente deveria estar temendo tremendamente pela sua punição caso eles o encontrassem. Não era surpresa que Malfoy estivesse se sentindo mais seguro com seu arquiinimigo. Naquela altura dos acontecimentos, ainda podiam se considerar meros rivais de escola?

O que acontecera com Malfoy para temer tanto a mera presença de um homem tão pacífico como Remus?

- Malfoy? – Harry chamou-o, mas o outro continuou em silêncio – Malfoy? – tentou novamente – O que aconteceu?

Permaneceu em silêncio, por tanto tempo que Harry imaginou que houvesse adormecido e suspirou resignado. Achou que não ia receber uma resposta, até que Malfoy murmurou:

- Tente passar o verão com a casa cheia de lobisomens com sua mãe, com Greyback o espreitando e ameaçando a cada oportunidade. Tente passar o resto do ano sentindo sua sanidade lhe fugir, tentando achar uma maneira para que ele não mate as únicas pessoas que lhe importam.

O quarto mergulhou mais em alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor, até que o loiro voltou a falar:

- Severus me contou sobre a _Ordem da Fênix_. – disse em tom casual, mas o grifinório percebeu a voz embargada.

- _Oh_ – Harry ficou quieto por alguns minutos. – Onde está Snape, Malfoy?

- Como se eu fosse contar.

Não que ele esperasse uma resposta diferente. Harry apagou a luz e deitou-se, fitando o teto. Sua cabeça estava a mil e não parecia que ia se aquietar tão cedo. Ouvindo o ressonar da respiração de Malfoy, sentiu seus olhos pesarem e mergulhou no sono. Dessa vez sem cavernas escuras, armas e a presença misteriosa.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**_Agosto/2007_**

* * *

**N.A.: **Não esperava essa quantidade de respostas! Levei até susto ao abrir o e-mail no dia seguinte!  
Fico muito grata ao saber que ainda estão interessados na fanfic. Espero mantê-los assim até o final!

Perdão a demora do capítulo, mas desempacar fanfic é um martírio!  
Vou tentar manter a atualização semanal. Se não aparecer capítulo em alguma semana, foi porque aconteceu algo ou voltei a empacar bonito.


	8. Capítulo 8

Não li o sétimo livro, não sei onde estão as horcruxes, estou só fazendo suposições para essa fanfic especificamente.

* * *

**Título:** Gravity  
**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta:** sis Lien Li  
**Categoria:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Classificação: **PG-13 (pra esse capítulo)  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Avisos:** Spoilers do primeiro ao sexto livro, _O Enigma do Príncipe_. AU em relação ao sétimo livro, _Deathly Hallows_. 

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ e personagens aqui representados não me pertencem, mas sim a autora _J.K.Rowlings _e a _Warner Bros_. Foi escrito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Gravity**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

- Muito bem, só estou aceitando Malfoy aqui porque Hermione disse que você continua obcecado. – informou Ron, muito sério.

Harry foi pego desprevenido por aquela declaração, espirrando o chá que tomava. Hermione tirou o livro da sua frente a tempo. Tapou a boca apressado, seus olhos procurando de imediato Malfoy. O loiro continuava no seu lugar, em um sofá afastado, entretido com um livro e parecendo não ter presenciado a cena constrangedora.

Havia restringindo o espaço do sonserino, o deixando ficar na metade da sala fazendo o que quisesse, enquanto o trio estava na outra metade. Havia um feitiço de silêncio em volta do outro, e os três se reuniam de costas para ele, para impedir que Malfoy lesse os lábios deles e suspeitasse do que falavam. Suspirando, Harry enxugou o queixo, lançando um olhar irritado para Hermione.

- Eu _não_ estou obcecado por Malfoy! – grunhiu.

- Se você diz. – a garota deu de ombros e voltou à leitura.

Simplesmente odiava essa atitude, voltavam a não acreditar nele e a dizer besteiras. Obcecado, ora...

Harry baixou os olhos para o livro e então voltou a focá-los no outro lado da sala. Malfoy estava confortavelmente estirado no sofá velho, com um livro de antepassados bruxos. Naquela manhã esperou pacientemente que o sonserino saísse do banheiro, decidido a pressioná-lo mais um pouco. Perguntou por que lhe informou que sabia sobre a _Ordem_.

- Isso significa que está pedindo minha ajuda, Malfoy? – franziu o cenho.

O loiro enrijeceu, mordiscando os lábios pálidos, deixando-os vermelhos com facilidade. Estava claramente em uma luta interna contra seu orgulho, olhando para todos os lados menos para Harry. Finalmente deu um aceno curto e leve de cabeça, confirmando.

- Sabia que Snape era um agente duplo?

- Ele me disse, logo que saímos de Hogwarts. – o loiro passou os dedos nos fios úmidos, provavelmente sentindo que precisavam de corte.

Harry deu um curto aceno de cabeça, levantando e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Depois que Snape matou Dumbledore e fugiu com você e os Comensais.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos e encarou o outro, a boca abrindo e fechando duas vezes antes que pudesse fazer algum som:

- Co-como...? – recuou dois passos.

- Eu estava lá. – Harry disse de forma displicente, encostando as costas na porta, indicando que não sairiam de lá até resolverem aquilo – Invisível, mas sem poder me mover. Dumbledore me enfeitiçou assim que chegamos à Torre. Mas eu vi tudo.

- _Oh, maravilha_... – ouviu Malfoy murmurar para si mesmo.

- Então não venha me dizer que Snape está do nosso lado. – disse com irritação – Porque raios ele lhe falou sobre a Ordem?

- Eu não sei, Potter! – a voz do outro se elevou – Ele disse apenas que se precisasse de ajuda podia recorrer a eles!

- Então, ficou escondido no Caldeirão Furado, em pleno movimentado Beco Diagonal, na esperança de encontrar alguém da Ordem? – Harry cruzou os braços, incrédulo.

- Achei que estava óbvio a essa altura! – respondeu exasperado – Snape me falou sobre o ex-professor Lupin, mas como deve ter percebido não é muito fácil me aproximar dele.

- Sinto Malfoy, mas não me culpe por não acreditar muito no que fala. – deu um sorrisinho desagradável – Ainda mais quando quem te mandou procurar a Ordem é um assassino e Comensal.

- Ótimo, não confie em mim. – fez um gesto amplo com os braços, deixando-os cair ao longo do corpo, parecendo cansado – Mas eu falei sério quanto a querer rever minha mãe, Potter.

Harry permaneceu quieto, encarando o rosto do sonserino, atrás de algum gesto que pudesse denunciá-lo. Considerava o pedido de Malfoy, por tudo que passaram em Hogwarts e pelo fato de ser um sonserino, mas Harry não estava inclinado a acreditar. Mas então a cena da Torre de Astronomia insistia em aparecer na sua cabeça. Se Dumbledore havia prometido a Malfoy proteção, porque ele deveria recusar? Talvez não fosse Snape quem tivesse lhe falado da Ordem, ele lembrava do falecido diretor lhe falando e inventou aquilo. _Talvez..._

- Sabe que se quer ajuda da Ordem, precisa cooperar, não sabe? Algumas informações seriam úteis, Malfoy.

- Achei que _você_ fizesse parte da Ordem. – Malfoy franziu o cenho – Até achei que fosse o líder ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Estão mais interessados em me proteger e me manter escondido, do que me deixar participar das reuniões. – resmungou aborrecido – De qualquer forma, eu aceito seu pedido de ajuda.

- Creio que me sentiria mais seguro com algum adulto. – torceu o nariz pontudo.

- Não tem muita escolha. Estão todos ocupados, mas eu poderia arranjar para que fique com Remus, – viu o loiro estremecer involuntariamente – ou pode ficar aqui.

- Muito grifinório da sua parte, _Potty_. – ergueu as duas sobrancelhas claras.

- Não abusa, Malfoy.

A conversa não foi além daquilo, pois Hermione e Ron bateram na porta, perguntando se estavam acordados e porque demoravam tanto pra descer. Compreensível que Ron estivesse preocupado com Malfoy dormindo no mesmo quarto de Harry.

Sobressaltou-se, perdido em pensamentos, Harry mal notara que Malfoy olhava para ele curioso. Ergueu uma sobrancelha clara e o moreno ruborizou, desviando o olhar e pigarreando. Levantou-se e disse aos dois amigos que talvez fosse melhor dar uma pausa e comerem.

Quando todos se ajeitaram na mesa da cozinha, Harry achou a oportunidade para perguntar a Malfoy o que queria saber desde aquela manhã. Ron e Mione se entreolharam, não muito crentes de que o sonserino fosse falar, mas se surpreenderam quando ele simplesmente deu um aceno de cabeça, encorajando-o a perguntar.

- Se estava com os Comensais, deve saber onde eles se encontram, não?

- Boa pergunta, mas eu não sei. – respondeu, tomando sua sopa.

- Como assim não sabe? – Harry arrancou um pedaço do pão com mais força que necessário.

- Eles têm vários esconderijos, todos eles são guardados pelo feitiço _fidelius_. – replicou ainda calmo – Nos davam uma Chave de Portal que nos transportava direto para onde deveríamos cumprir nossas ordens, e então era ativada novamente para nos transportar de volta para o esconderijo.

- Ainda tem o objeto que funcionava de Portal, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou, entrando na conversa.

- Joguei fora – deu um olhar de enfado à garota – Eles têm um feitiço rastreador, não podia manter ele comigo.

- Então nem adianta perguntar onde Voldemort está – Harry viu o loiro estremecer ao ouvir o nome, mas ignorou-o.

- Eu vi o Lorde das Trevas apenas uma vez na vida. Quando ele me deu, pessoalmente, minha missão, no verão antes do sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu Ron se remexer inquieto na cadeira, mas não disse nada.

- Então não o encontrou pessoalmente para reportar como ela se sucedeu quando voltou, Malfoy? – Harry deu um sorriso de escaninho, encarando-o.

- Snape não permitiu. – Malfoy devolveu o olhar, estando cara a cara com Harry, do lado oposto da mesa – Quando ele voltou disse que eu ia ficar sob as ordens dele. Era no esconderijo de Snape que nós estávamos.

- Nós? – Ron perguntou se dirigindo a Harry.

- Malfoy disse que havia mais dois com ele na última missão. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do loiro – Pessoas que provavelmente não suspeitaríamos.

Os dois amigos olharam confusos para ele, e então contou o que Malfoy havia contado assim que chegaram a Grimmauld Place.

**oOo**

Os dias seguintes se passaram com surpreendente calma. Malfoy estava se comportando incrivelmente, ficando no seu canto enquanto se reuniam, dando alguma informação quando Harry perguntava. O grifinório as passava a Tonks, que parecia estar com mais pressa e atarefada que nunca. A auror contara que aumentaram a segurança do Ministério e havia poucos aurores para revezarem.

Geralmente Draco sentava em um sofá lendo um dos empoeirados livros da casa, mas em poucos dias pediu um vidro de tinta e uma pena. Harry sabia que não era para escrever cartas, a única coruja por perto era Edwiges e sabia muito bem quando alguma coruja chegava para alguma entrega.

Hermione pedia mais e mais livros a McGonagall, com a desculpa de que, como não voltariam a Hogwarts para o sétimo ano, estava estudando por conta própria. Fazendo algumas pesquisas extracurriculares também. Se a professora acreditava ou não, não sabiam, mas as corujas ainda chegavam com os livros pedidos.

Não acostumado à leitura excessiva, Ron precisava fazer pausas e ia jogar xadrez bruxo. Na falta de oponentes, teve de jogar com Malfoy. Foi obrigado a admitir que o sonserino era um ótimo jogador. Quando voltava aos livros, sentava-se com muita intimidade junto a Mione. Harry trincava os dentes, revoltado que não tivessem lhe contado nada sobre estarem juntos. Ainda que eles negassem, dizendo que era impressão dele.

Devia ser saudades de Gina que o fazia sentir inveja dos próprios amigos. Mas era estranho que não estivesse mais nervoso com Malfoy por ter ofendido a ex-namorada na sua cara. Podia ser porque sabia que o sonserino só abria a boca para fazer ofensas sobre a família Weasley. Ou porque não estava sentindo tanta falta assim dela. Harry nunca havia gostado de tanta gente: a primeira estragara tudo com a lembrança de Diggory, a segunda era a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo.

Ele não procurava muito, não era mesmo?

O que mais enervava era que parecia ter chegado à idade de interesse por sexo, e a única garota que tinha contato era sua melhor amiga. Tonks estava fora de questão. E estava ficando cada vez mais consciente da presença de Malfoy. Dormindo na cama ao lado, usando o mesmo banheiro, enxugando o cabelo loiro, deixando algum pedaço de pele pálida aparecer. Quis bater a cabeça na parede ao perceber que o sonserino ganhara peso, os ossos dos quadris não eram mais tão salientes. Disse a si mesmo que era apenas uma inocente observação.

Chegou a um nível mais complicado depois de uma semana. Harry acordara novamente ouvindo sons do quarto de cima. Revirara-se na cama e olhou para o teto, tentando identificar o que era, até que o comentário de Malfoy o poupou do trabalho de descobrir.

- Oh, por favor... – o sonserino gemeu, cobrindo a cabeça com a coberta – Me diga que eles não estão fazendo _aquilo_. Me deixa ir ao banheiro Potter, acho que vou vomitar.

Harry permaneceu parado na cama, o olhar fixo na parede e a boca aberta. Até mesmo para um virgem como ele, não havia dúvidas do que estava acontecendo no quarto de Mione. Ron havia dormido naquele mesmo quarto com ele e não lembrava que podia ouvir muita coisa do quarto acima? Malfoy o chamou e então fechou a boca, acordando e fazendo um feitiço para abafar os sons.

Mais tarde na mesma noite, Harry foi novamente acordado por sons abafados. Demorou um pouco para identificar o que era, mas quando virou para a cama de Malfoy e finalmente entendeu, um rubor mais forte tomou conta da sua face. Harry passara anos suficientes dormindo com colegas de escola para estar acostumado, mas aquele era _Draco Malfoy_.

O loiro se remexia na cama, se restringindo a não fazer a cama ranger, a respiração ofegante e segurando a voz hesitante. Podia ver mesmo no escuro o cotovelo se mexer. Harry estava em transe, encarando a figura que tentava em vão não se fazer percebido. O sonserino devia ter ouvido, pois parou de se movimentar abruptamente.

- Droga, Malfoy, eu estou aqui. – sussurrou, sentindo o pânico crescer dentro dele.

- Eu teria colocado um feitiço de silêncio se tivesse minha varinha, ou pudesse ir ao banheiro – sibilou. – Preferia, mas não pude segurar.

Blasfemando, Harry pegou a varinha e lançou o feitiço de silêncio ao redor do outro. Mesmo não podendo ouvir mais o sonserino, sentia sua face quente e a calça do pijama ficar incômodo. Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, pressionando a mão sobre o baixo ventre, tentando se acalmar. Harry não se tocava fazia um longo tempo, então só podia ser peça da sua cabeça se sentir excitado apenas por ouvir e imaginar Malfoy se tocando. Não, não imaginado! De onde tirara aquela _idéia_?

Sua mão já entrava pelo elástico da calça, quando foi interrompido pela risadinha vinda do canto onde o quadro devia estar.

- Ooooh, a juventude. – ouviu Nigellus suspirar.

- Cale a boca! – gritou para o quadro, cobrindo a cabeça e cerrando os olhos com força. Tentava em vão esquecer o garoto na cama ao lado e a dor no baixo ventre.

**oOo**

O dia seguinte foi tremendamente embaraçoso para Harry, podendo nem olhar direito na cara dos dois amigos, quanto mais de Malfoy. O casal grifinório sorria toda hora, dando risadinhas e ruborizando cada vez que tocavam sem querer as mãos. Harry estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso com aqueles dois.

Decidiu afastar-se de ambos, indo fazer sua leitura mais para perto de Malfoy, que escrevia em um caderno que pelo visto achara no meio das prateleiras. O moreno franziu o cenho, observando o loiro escrever e parar pra ler, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao seu livro, só mesmo um egocêntrico feito Malfoy para admirar tanto o que escrevia.

Então o sonserino soltou uma risada baixa. Uma risada!

Harry levantou discretamente, fingindo sair da sala, para se aproximar por trás do outro. Espichou a cabeça por cima do ombro do loiro, lendo o que estava escrito. Arregalou os olhos, enquanto uma frase sumia no papel e outra aparecia.

Devia ter feito algum som ou movimento, porque de pronto Malfoy se sobressaltou na cadeira e cerrou o caderno. Harry tirou o feitiço de silêncio que envolvia o outro.

- Malfoy, o que é isso? – sua voz saiu mais estrangulada do que gostaria.

- Apenas um caderno. Ninguém lhe disse que é feio espionar desse jeito, Potter? – o loiro parecia muito perturbado.

- Boa tentativa, Malfoy. Mas eu não acredito que seja um inocente caderno.

Ron e Hermione perceberam os dois garotos agitados e se aproximaram dos dois, confusos. Harry mandou que pegassem o caderno dele. O loiro tentou segurar o objeto contra o peito, mas logo ele estava nas mãos de Ron.

- Harry, não acho que seja algo alarmante, – falava Ron enquanto folheava – parece ser um caderno normal. Não tem nada escrito.

- Absolutamente nada? – sibilou Harry, fazendo Hermione trocar olhares alarmados com ele.

Harry já havia visto algo semelhante: um diário vazio, onde as palavras escritas sumiam e apareciam. Um diário que conversava com você, que controlava as ações do usuário. O diário de Tom Riddle.

Hermione pegou o caderno e lançou todos os feitiços de revelar que conhecia. E nada.

- Não pode ser outra... – Ron deixou no ar.

- Veja! – Hermione mostrava a eles a contracapa do caderno, onde estavam gravadas três letras – RAB. Não eram essas as iniciais da nota dentro do medalhão falso?

Harry sempre levava aquele medalhão dentro do bolso, como lembrança do que acontecera naquela noite. Puxou o objeto e abriu a nota, comparando as letras. Malfoy olhava para todos, confuso.

- Eu acho que encontramos a pessoa que roubou o medalhão de Slytherin. – Hermione concluiu excitada, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Slytherin? – Malfoy soltou, ficando mais confuso ainda.

- Isso é outra horcrux? – disse Harry, ignorando-o.

- O que é uma horcrux? – Malfoy o olhou como se fosse louco – Esse é um diário comum, pelo que eu saiba.

- Comum? Eu não acabei de o ver respondendo pra você? – Harry rosnou, fazendo o loiro recuar até bater os quadris na mesa.

- Sim, e o que tem de mais? – deu de ombros.

Harry o olhou exasperado, aquilo era normal no mundo bruxo? O senhor Weasley não havia alertado-o de não confiar em coisas que pensam?

- Oh, eu esqueço que você é praticamente trouxa – Malfoy rodou os olhos, e então pegou o caderno das suas mãos – Esse é um diário bruxo, namorados costumam trocá-los e escrevem um ao outro através dele.

Incrédulo, Harry trocou olhares com Hermione e Ron. O ruivo não parecia surpreso de ouvir isso.

- Percy vivia escrevendo em um, que mantinha trancado no quarto dele, – o ruivo deu de ombros – com aquela garota Penélope da Corvinal, lembra?

- Eu tinha um com Pansy – informou o loiro, antes de baixar a voz e murmurar rapidamente – antes dela queimá-los e terminar comigo.

Harry não soube por quê aquela pequena informação lhe interessou. Mas logo se recobrou e retomou o caderno das mãos do outro.

- E de quem era esse diário?

- Regulus Black. – respondeu de pronto.

- Ele não deveria estar morto? – Hermione perguntou se dirigindo a Harry.

- E está. – Malfoy deu mais um de seus olhares de enfado – Esse é o diário que ele trocou com minha mãe, quando era adolescente.

- Uau, Malfoy. Difícil imaginar sua mãe com outro que não fosse o bastardo do seu pai. – Ron cutucou, cruzando os braços.

- Eles eram primos muito próximos, Weasley. – torceu o nariz para o ruivo – Muito amigos, segundo minha mãe. Tire suas idéias depravadas da cabeça. E se meu pai é um bastardo, tenho até medo de pensar em que nível seu pai esteja, Weasley.

- Ora seu...

- Mas ele funciona sozinho, sem a contraparte? – Hermione parecia intrigada, rodando o caderno nas mãos.

- Funciona como um quadro mágico. Ele está morto e quanto a isso não há nada o que fazer, mas suas lembranças e personalidade estão impregnadas nas páginas, tanto quanto estariam na tinta de um quadro.

- Onde achou isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Na prateleira, no meio dos livros. – o loiro respondeu com a voz arrastada.

Por experiência, Harry sabia que Malfoy estava mentindo. E se tivesse inocentemente encontrado onde dizia, não tentaria esconder deles, tentaria? Inocente, porque essa palavra parecia tão estranha quando aplicada a Malfoy?

Os dois, Harry e Malfoy, ficaram se encarando, de braços cruzados. O moreno semi-cerrava os olhos verdes, desconfiado, e o outro erguia uma sobrancelha clara.

- Monstro. – Harry finalmente disse.

Ao chamado, o elfo apareceu com um _pop_, fazendo o loiro pular de susto.

- Sim? – Monstro respondeu, sem olhar para Harry, murmurando – Oh desgraça, o mestre sujo de Monstro o chama. O que ele quer de Monstro, enquanto Monstro prefere lustrar os sapatos de seu falecido dono...

- Não quero saber o que preferia fazer. – Harry disse ácido, enfiando o diário no nariz oleoso do elfo – Responda sem pestanejar. Foi você que deu isto ao Draco?

O elfo doméstico olhou para o diário e fungou, tentando em vão olhar discretamente para o sonserino com seus enormes olhos.

- Monstro imaginou que mestre Draco poderia gostar de conhecer um pouco mais seu primo, senhor. – disse em tom fingido de inocência.

- E esqueceu quem é seu verdadeiro mestre. Deu sabendo que eu provavelmente não aprovaria isso.

- Perdão, meu senhor. – o elfo deu uma reverência e permaneceu assim, provavelmente esperando o castigo que não veio. A criatura ao perceber torceu o nariz, voltando a murmurar consigo mesmo – O mestiço nem ao menos conhece as boas maneiras de um bruxo. Vergonha, oh, vergonha, minha senhora!

- Ao contrário dos seus antigos donos eu sei o que são boas maneiras. Esse é um castigo pra você, Monstro! – Harry disse em tom duro.

- Harry! – Hermione gritou, repreendendo-o.

Monstro silvou e desapareceu em outro _pop_.

- Brilhante. – Malfoy suspirou, rodando os olhos cinza.

- Muito bem, sabemos que esse diário é de Regulus, e sabemos que ele é RAB. – Ron disse, dando um soco na mão – Temos algo, ou no caso, _alguém_, que pode nos dar uma pista.

Mal Ron disse aquilo, Harry já se sentava à mesa, abrindo o caderno e molhando a pena no nanquim. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, antes de aproximar a ponta da pena do papel. Tinha aquela sensação de _deja vu_, quase esperando que Riddle o respondesse ao invés de Regulus Black. Então rabiscou, mas apesar da pena estar cheia de nanquim, era como se nenhuma tinta saísse dela.

Com raiva Harry fez rabiscos no papel, sem que eles aparecessem. Molhou a pena mais duas vezes e testou em outros papéis, conseguindo rabiscar neles, enquanto no diário nada. Com raiva ele encarou o sonserino, que parecia estar extremamente interessado em observar as unhas, os quadris apoiados na mesa. O loiro percebeu seu olhar e o encarou, piscando algumas vezes até colocar a mão no peito, com uma expressão fingida de desculpas.

- Que falha a minha, Potter. Esqueci de dizer que, como um diário que a princípio funcionava na troca de duas pessoas, o feitiço só permite que elas escrevam ou seus descendentes. Por acaso do destino eu sou filho de uma delas. – deu um sorriso de triunfo, fazendo Harry ficar mais irritado.

Num arroubo de fúria Harry agarrou seu braço, fazendo-o se sentar na frente do diário apertando os ombros magros.

- Muito bem, então _você_ vai perguntar ao diário tudo que quisermos. – grunhiu, recebendo olhares surpresos dos dois amigos.

- E eu ganho...? – deixou no ar, erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando-o de esguelha.

Harry estava com vontade de esganar o garoto, mas respirou fundo e contou até dez umas duas vezes antes de falar novamente. Às vezes para lidar com sonserinos, você tinha de jogar como eles.

- Você vai ver sua mãe, Malfoy. – disse em forçada calma – Farei o possível para que a encontre.

Malfoy sorriu, como um jogador de xadrez que acabara de dar xeque mate. Arrumou os punhos da camisa e pegou a pena jogada na mesa, molhando-a elegantemente na tinta. Pousou o punho a poucos centímetros do papel.

- Creio que temos um trato.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Agosto/2007**

* * *

**N.A.: **Eu fiquei meio apreensiva de colocar o diário, mas como não me vinha outra solução para o plot, ficou. Sei que uma amiga minha escritora tem algo de diário de Regulus na sua fic, mas não sei como ela o aborda. Esse vai ser diferente e não muito presente no resto da fanfic. Então me perdoem qualquer coisa! 


End file.
